Dark Crown
by Voidex
Summary: Minecraftia Was once a peaceful land, until one Fateful day an Evil Dark Lord decided to take over. He failed but the damage was done. All the Mob Kingdoms and Human Kingdoms are in Chaos! They are in War with One-another Except for some of the Mobs who decided to band together. The child of the Dark Lord finds himself in a tree when he hears some Humans. What happens next?
1. Dark Crown: Introduction

**Welcome my fellow readers to the Story of a Teenage Boy by the name of Shade Iridius, The child of an evil Dark Lord named Sargath Iridius**

 **Who once attempted to take over the world of Minecraftia.**

 **You will learn more as you go on reading.**

* * *

Shade's POV:

It was a cold, dark and rainy Night. I was sitting atop of a tree in a Forest thinking when suddenly i heard some Human voices nearby.

They got close enough for me to be able to see them, there were three of them, two Males and one Female. One of the Males was a well-built Blonde,With Dark Purple eyes. The other Male had a more slim build, with Jet-Black hair and Golden eyes, Meanwhile the Female had a glorious Hourglass figure, she was a Brunette with a pair of beautiful Light-Green eyes. They were getting close enough for me to hear them talk so I decided to Eavesdrop on their little conversation:

The black-haired Male said: "C'mon Joseph pick up the pace! We need to find a cave NOW!"

The blonde Male replied calmly: "Slow down Sam we don't need to panic right now, especially because Anna here can't run because of that skeleton who shot her leg."

The brunette Female said: "Joseph, Sam has a point, We wont last out here for long if we move at a snails pace, Besides once we find a cave we can tend to our wounds later."

The blonde now known as Joseph sighed: "Fine then, but Sam you really should stop panicking."

These three need some help, but i decided not to jump down and tell them where a nearby cave is otherwise they might attempt to kill me, Besides i really want to get to know them.

They started to move out of the Forest, i climbed down the tree very silently and decided to follow them on Higher ground, on a nearby hill.

When they made it out of the Forest, i decided to go to the other side of the Hill so that i can intersect them and make it appear as they stumbled upon a Traveler.

When they made it around the hill they saw me and the one named Sam shouted at me saying: "HEY! COULD YOU HELP US OUT!"

I rushed over to them, gliding over the smooth grass as they were dumbfounded by my speed.

Joseph spoke with surprise in his voice: "Woah your fast! You scared us!" He took a moment to catch his breath "Well, What is your name?"

I replied with a friendly smile on my face: "Hello, my name is Shade, its nice to meet you."

They each replied with Happiness and Relief in their Voices: "Its nice to meet you too Shade!"

Sam asked me: "Do you happen to know a place where we can stay? Like a cave for example"

I replied to him with a smile: "Oh yeah! Theres one nearby, i can take you to it if you want."

They all nodded, and so we took off to a nearby Lake that was about a hour away.

Sam's POV:

We followed Shade to a nearby lake that was HUGE! Joseph smiled and decided to go take a drink, while Anna spotted the cave on the other side of the lake which

was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a forest.

We kept walking around the lake and into the forest until we encountered a horde of zombies and a couple of skeletons.

Joseph was about to run and i was about to pick up Anna and sprint away into safety until Shade stopped us.

Joseph Snapped angrily at Shade: "What the hell man!? Are you trying to get us killed?"

Shade replied with a Devilish grin and had a soul piercing look with his Light Purple Eyes that terrified everyone: "Don't worry about it i'll handle it."

Shade shouted: "DARKFURY AND SHRIEKSONG!"

Suddenly out of nowhere two Mystical Blades materialized into his hands.

One had a Dark Purple Hilt, Seemingly made out of EnderCloth. It had a Jagged Crossguard made out of this mysterious Jet-Black metal and it seemingly has White blades on the tips of the Crossguard, As well as this strange Red Gemstone imbued in the middle of the Crossguard itself. Meanwhile the Blade has this strange Black Aura around it, Giving it a Mystifying effect. The Blade itself is very long, its color is a very dark Red and it looks so sharp it could split an Atom in half.

Meanwhile the Other one had this very Wispy, Grey effect on the Hilt, Making it look like its made out of smoke. its Crossguard is made out of a Grey Metal that seems to have been Refined in such a way that the Crossguard can Cut through things. The Blade itself is a Blinding Pure White That has a Jet-Black metal line going through its center. Like the other blade,It has an Aura, Only its Aura is a Pure White. Again like the other blade it looks like it can cut an Atom in half. Wow these Swords are Amazing!

Shade Charged at the horde of Zombies and Skeletons, Slashing at them with the Swords that Mercilessly Ripped through their bodies.

Shade's POV:

A Zombie Went for a Bash and i dodged it, almost getting hit by a few mere inches. That was close! I slashed the Zombie's arm off with one Sword and pierced his heart with another, Killing him instantly. The moment i pulled the sword out of his chest i spun around 360 degrees and Chopped off 6 of the other Zombie's heads. I was getting ready to charge at another Zombie when suddenly i noticed an Arrow coming right at me! Time slowed down as i swung my Dark Fury at the arrow, Slicing it in half. Time sped up back to normal speed as i charged at the Skeleton who shot the arrow at me, i held my sword out for a Stab before i noticed a Creeper right next to him. I stopped abruptly and jumped back so that i wouldn't Lunge right into my death, Quickly thinking about the next move. I shouted "DARKWAVE!" and at that moment, i Struck my blade into the ground. Causing a Shockwave to come out of me that was Black and was sending black electric bolts of energy. At that moment i killed the whole Horde of Mobs.

I sent my blades away by using my Magic and they De-materialized. At this point i was Exhausted because of how much Energy i used, meanwhile the others looked at me in shock, As if my heart was ripped out of my chest. Well except for Anna who looked at me with a look of amazement and appraisal.

Sam shouted horrified: "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Joseph shouted with fear in his voice whilst pointing an Iron Sword at me: "D-Don't C-come any Closer!"

I replied calmly with a smile on my face: "Don't worry guys, i wont hurt you. Besides if i wanted to i would have done it already now wouldn't i?"

Sam, sounding more calm replied: "He does have a point."

Anna, looking at me with Sparkles in her eyes said: "Wow! Can you teach me how to do that? Thats so cool!"

I replied with a chuckle and said: "Sure once you recover, come on follow me, the cave is just over there, in the clearing."

I point towards a clearing that was about 12 minutes away.

When we finally reached the cave i opened my bag and pulled out some Torches to light up the cave.

Joseph and Sam went into the cave to check for any monsters, Luckily there aren't any in the cave.

We decided to split up, Joseph and Sam were going to go Cut down some Trees, while Me and Anna were going to explore and set up shop in the cave.

The exploration was silent and at the time i didnt notice that i held Annas hand until Anna suddenly said something.

Anna asked feeling embarrassed: "Erm...Shade?"

i replied: "Yes?"

Anna replied to me while blushing: "Y-your holding my hands..."

I noticed this and i replied while blushing a deep red color: "O-Oh! E-Erm im sorry!"

Anna replied quickly: "No its okay! i felt a little bit safer when you held my hand..."

She grabbed my hand and once again, our hands made contact.

I blushed a crimson red at her response and and there was silence for the rest of the exploration until we explored the whole cave.

* * *

 **And Thats about it for part 1 of this. Let me know if you want to see more.**

 **I Have full intentions to continue this series and there may be some Shade X Anna in this. Maybe.**

 **Just... Maybe...**


	2. Dark Crown: The Bandits (1)

**Hello everybody and welcome to the Official 1st part of this story, Now the introduction felt like the first part of the story but this is the part where some things are explained about our Heroes, Before I leave you to read this story in peace, I have to remind you that this is my first story so the writing may be sloppy at best.**

 **-Voidex**

* * *

Joseph's POV:

So far the Woodcutting is going well, Me and my Brother Sam are working to our full potential with this forest, as a result in about 30 minutes we chopped down 12 trees and collected 67 Oak logs. I nearly burst out laughing when the tree fell towards him, He screams like a 6 Year old Girl. Heh Heh, Speaking of Girls, I wonder how Anna is holding up with Shade, He seems like a nice guy and all but... There's more to him than meets the eye. It feels like he knows something we don't.

Sam snaps Angrily at Joseph: "Hey don't just stand there! Help me carry these Damn logs back to the cave!"

Joseph replies Apologetically to Sam: "Sorry Sam but i have been thinking..."

I then proceed to help Sam carry the logs back into the cave.

Along the way Sam asks: "Hey Joseph whats wrong? You're usually not this... Lost."

I reply with a Look of Distrust: "I don't really trust this Shade guy, I mean he's a cool dude and all, but something about him seems off..."

Sam replies with a Tone of Agreement: "I know what you mean, He really seems friendly... Too friendly... Like the moment he saw us he was smiling and instantly offered help to us by telling us where this Cave is. Heck he even decided to come with us!"

I reply with a sigh: "Well he is our only hope, so we have to trust him."

Sam hesitates but then nods in agreement.

I sigh and then i told Sam to keep moving towards the Cave

Anna's POV:

So after Me and Shade finally explored the whole Cave and lit it up with torches, We head back to the Caves entrance to see how much wood Sam and Joseph have collected so far. But Shade suddenly stopped with a blank expression.

I ask Shade: "Shade, Whats the matter?"

Shade replies: "There's a Group of People coming towards us."

I ask very Curiously: "How do you know that there's people coming?"

He replies Nonchalantly: "Because i can sense them, Duh."

I mentally Slap myself for asking, Of course He can sense People! He glides through grass faster than sound, Blasts a horde of mobs with a Black Shockwave and Kills them all Instantly and this is what i'm Questioning!

Anyway i ask Shade: "Are these people friendly?"

Shade turns to me and gives me a serious look whilst saying: "No, and by the looks of it, they are Bandits, So lets hurry before the Two outside get Hurt!"

So me and Shade start Sprinting outside of the Cave and when we got out, Joseph and Sam were right there carrying some logs.

Sam asked Surprised: "Woah! Whats the rush!"

Joseph asked Surprised too: "Yeah whats the Big Deal!"

I tell them whilst Panicking about what Shade told me.

Joseph Pulls out His Iron Sword, While Sam had His Iron Scythe ready. I Pull out my trusty Bow and Shade Summons his two Swords, Darkfury and Shrieksong.

Shade's POV:

I sense the Bandits getting closer, I Scout for the Bandits with my Trusty Swords in hand. I Told the others to follow me silently.

Suddenly i hear footsteps further in the forest, They were getting close so I commanded the others to take some hiding positions, Meanwhile i stood on top of a tree branch, Crouched. The Bandits came into Sight and soon enough i could hear their voices

Bandit 1 Questioned: "Hey Rage, You sure You heard some Noise over here?"

Bandit 2 (Presumably Rage) Replied in a deep, raspy voice: "I'm Positive! Look! Fallen trees in the Distance, And last time i checked, which was Three Hours ago, these trees weren't cut down, So that means Theres People here! Spread out boys!"

The Bandit Group decide to split up and search for any signs of Life, Meanwhile i was signaling to the Others to Follow them without making any Noise. I Jumped down From my Tree and Stalked a Bandit who seems to be only 15 by the looks of it, Poor boy. Anyways i followed Him all the way to the back of the Hill, Then i decided to have some fun. I Grabbed a nearby Stone and Threw it to the Right of the young teen. *Clack Clack*

The young teen Bandit Stuttered Nervously: "W-Who's There!"

I whispered to myself: _"_ _Boy this kid is a pushover"_

I then proceeded to sneak Behind him whilst he was heading towards the Stone that i threw.

I whispered into his ear: "You're worst Nightmare"

I then Proceeded to jump and grab a Tree Branch that happened to be just above Me and I Climbed on top of it.

The Bandit Teen turned around as Quick as lightning and would have caught me if i hesitated even for a moment! That was a close call! Anyways he started freaking out and I decided to be cruel and pulled out a Normal Wooden Bow and Arrow. I Pulled back the Arrow and Shot the rock next to Him, Making it seem like a near miss.

The Bandit Teen cried: "I-i Surrender! P-Please don't Kill Me!"

I whispered to myself: _"Hmm... That was a bit too easy now wasn't it? Maybe i should torment him a little bit more and then i will be sure that he Surrenders. And maybe he will join."_

Sam's POV:

After We listened to Shades orders and followed them like he told us to, One of the bandits (Presumably Rage) thought he heard something. Goddammit Joseph, You're being to loud!

I whisper to Joseph Angrily: "Slow down hotshot! They heard You but didn't know where the Noise came from, Consider yourself lucky! So keep quiet and move lightly!"

Joseph Snaps at me: "Its easy for you to say, -As-Slim-As-A-Branch! You know full well that I weigh more than You! So mind Your own damn Business!"

I reply with Hostility: "Oh Yeah! Well then Color me Surprised that you Admitted that Your Fat! Fatty!"

Joseph Replies with the Same amount of Hostility: "Just Shut Up!"

I keep on going with the Hostility: "No, You Shut Up!"

Joseph Also Continues: "NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

Anna Breaks the Argument by Closing our mouths shut and whispering: "Guys, Calm Down or You are going to get us spotted! Now apologize before Things get Worse!"

We apologize and focus back on the Bandits, and we kept on stalking until Clumsy Old Joseph Tripped over a Branch and back onto the ground. The Bandits are instantly noted of His presence. I Draw my Scythe and drop down to Support Joseph while Anna provided Cover Fire with her Trusty Longbow.

The Bandits run at us, Two focused on me. One wielding a Spear and One wielding a Sword and Shield. Crap! I'm Screwed on my own! Wheres Shade when you need him!

The One with the Sword and Shield attempts to Slice me in two pieces VIA a Vertical Slash. Luckily Joseph Blocked the Attack and Decided to do a Sword-Dance with the Bandit, Meanwhile i decided to take on the Bandit with the Spear.

He goes for the Poke but i was too quick for him. I dodged to the left and get ready Slash Him with my Scythe. I go for the Horizontal Swing but he Jumped back, and got ready to go for a Counter-Attack, but i was prepared! Time slowed down, and i leaned back, Spear almost Cutting my Chin, And i kicked it away, Causing the spear to be lifted up and the Bandit got stunned for a sped up Back To normal, Nows my chance! i go for it with my Scythe, a Horizontal Slash that Hooked his neck. I Move Backwards during the slash, causing me to Rip His Head off. I quickly looked to my Right to see how Joseph was Holding up, He broke his Opponents Shield and now he is blocking with his sword, Staggering a lot. I look forward and my Pupils Contracted to the size of a Pin Needle. Time Slowed down as i see an Arrow going Straight for my Heart! I Dodge Sideways just barely and i Sneered at the Archer. Just as i was about to rush and Slaughter Him an Arrow Hit Him in the Head, Killing him Instantly. I looked up and Saw Anna on the Branch, Giving me a Thumbs up. I return the Thumbs up with a smile and returned to battle. I Split a Unsuspecting Bandit in half, Meanwhile my Brother Joseph Executed another. In the end We Killed Them all and Anna Dropped down to the Forest floor, Crunching the Soft Grass.

Joseph Exclaimed Proudly: "Look at all those Dead Bandits."

Anna Agreed: "Yeah! I bet Shade would be Thrilled to be here!"

I replied whilst Sitting down to Rest: "Yeah this was exciting! Speaking of Shade, Where is he?"

We heard footsteps behind us and suddenly Shade and a Bandit Burst out of the Bushes.

Shade: "Hey Guys! Come meet our New Companion!"

Joseph was Curious but Cautious when he asked: "Who are you?"

The Bandit Replied in a scared tone: "E-erm Hi M-my Name is W-wolf"

I replied with a chuckle: "Heh Heh, Wolf eh? Thats a cool name. But why are you scared?"

Shade whispered to me: "I may or may not have Traumatized Him to the point where he doesn't want to go back to the Bandits. I may have persuaded him while he was Traumatized into making him believe that the other bandits were going to betray him so he should join our group of 4 people nearby with the intention of killing the bandits. And so he joined. He is nice but pretty gullible."

Wolf Said in a scared tone: "P-please don't k-kill me..."

Anna then walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug to calm him down.

Anna's POV:

I stared into Wolf's Grey Eyes whilst hugging him with a Smile on my face. This boy had a very weak and slim build, probably because he was malnourished. he had Dark blue Hair as well as his Grey Eyes. I felt bad for him, I'm Glad He is on our side because i will make sure to make him feel accepted.

Wolf started Blushing and said: "E-e-erm Y-you are hugging me..."

I replied: "Of course i am, Silly! You needed some comforting so i thought that this will calm you down!"

Wolf started to feel awkward and squirmed out of my grasp.

Wolf, after collecting himself he asked: "Do you guys need any help?"

Shade Replied: "You could help us carry these logs into that Cave over there. We need to set up camp before nightfall."

After that They all picked up the logs that Joseph and Sam dropped and continued back into the cave.

After a couple of hours they set up Camp and just in Time too! Night has fallen and They could hear the Zombies outside.

Around a campfire with some makeshift beds next to the fire, with a couple of chairs surrounding it Shade spoke up.

Shade Said feeling a little tired: "What a day! I never thought i would meet a group of people walking around aimlessly."

Joseph,who now completely trusts Shade says: "I never expected this either! Wow what a day!"

And so everyone started Gawking about some things until i suggested something: "Hey guys, Specifically Shade and Wolf, Can you tell us about where you come from?"

At that moment they both snapped their gaze towards Me, In surprise.

Wolf was the first one who spoke up: "Well... Okay fine. I was born in Ecrin, A small town in the Northern part of the Continent, Which was extremely poor and Barely had any food to eat. I was Hungry constantly there but it was a living. Until one day a War broke out, Between the Fireflags and the Ebonytears. They fought for territory meanwhile my town was in the middle of it. Constant raids,Pillages of what little we had and Kidnapping. They killed my family and friends. I Was extremely lucky to survive. I was Five at the time and i ran from the town. it got very cold, to the point where i passed out, but before i passed out i saw a small group of people. they took me in and raised me for 5 years until a group of bandits killed them and took me hostage and forced me to join them. And ever since i was with these bandits that you slaughtered today."

Everyone felt horrible for Wolf. I buried my face into his shoulders whilst crying. After calming down it was Shade's turn and everyone was Anxious to hear what he had to say.

Shade's POV:

I Truthfully said: "I e-erm dont remember my past, i just remember waking up one day with these abilities and I sat on a tree in the Forest when i heard some human voices, i quickly listened for them and stalked them to see what was wrong, those human voices just so happen to be your voices"

Nobody felt satisfied with my answer but went with it anyways.

It was time for Bed,Wow what a wacky day! I met these people, Helped them fight of bandits, get another person an-

My thoughts were cut off by Anna who blushed while asking: "S-Shade..."

I answer: "Yes?"

She continues to blush while asking: "C-can...Can you sleep next to me?"

I felt my face burn as i blushed a deep crimson red. I replied: "E-erm W-what about the others, aren't they somehow related to you romanti-"

She is Flushing red: "N-No! Of course not! They are my Brothers! Except for Wolf... But... i don't like it when they snore..."

She then proceeds to grab hold of My waist and Pull Me closer Towards her.

I say whilst blushing a crimson red: "A-Anna W-what are you doi-"

She interrupts me: "Please..."

I sigh whilst blushing: "F-fine..."

She gleefully hugs me harder until i noticed her grip weakening. Then i some soft breathing and a steady, slow, rhythmic, heartbeat. She had fallen asleep.

How I did not notice She buried her head into my shoulder Beats Me. But atleast now I know that.

Soon i found myself falling asleep too... into my dreamy paradise...

* * *

 **And Cut! Whew that was one long chapter, but i pulled through and damn did it pay off!**

 **Thanks for reading this. The next part is going to be out soon.**


	3. Dark Crown: Manga (2)

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Dark Crown. I haven't got much to say so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Shade's POV:

I woke up feeling a little bit hazy, as usual. But i felt something different... Something around my waist.

Oh Right! Last night...

Very carefully I take Anna's arms off of My waist and slowly got up. Everyone was sleeping except for Wolf who was missing. I looked around trying to find him but he wasn't here. So I left the cave only to find him building a small house. I decided to have a talk with him.

I Greet Wolf: "Good Morning Wolf! How did you sleep?"

Wolf Replies Happily: "I Slept Great! Thanks for letting me join by the way."

I Continued: "Oh it was nothing. Say, What are you doing there?"

Wolf replies while Smiling: "Oh! I was building us a house, so we can have a place to live that is more comfortable than that Cave. I mean don't take it the wrong way, Its pretty cozy after we finished it but its a bit... Limiting to say the least"

I agree with Wolf: "I know, it is a bit cramped for us but, What works, Works."

After a little bit of looking at the house i noticed some imperfections, Damn that drove me crazy! After about 3 seconds of looking at it i asked Wolf.

I ask Wolf: "Can i help build the house? Its probably faster with Two pairs of hands rather than One."

Wolf kindly accepts the offer: "Sure you can help build, I'm not exactly the best builder. And like you said, Two pairs of hands are better than One, so come over here."

And so i get to work on Building the House with Wolf. While we were building the Others started to wake up. First it was Sam, Then Anna and Finally Joseph The Lazy Rock. Wow he wakes up late. Sam seems to be the Early Bird of their Family. They were Intrigued about the house and wanted to help out and so the house was built very quickly. Although we did intend for it to be a small house... It became a Two Floor House with an Attic and a Basement.

After we built it we moved everything in the Cave one by one into the house. It probably took longer to transport that to build, Sam is to blame for that because he decided that leather bags were better than chests, And the bags ripped right open because SOMEBODY decided it would be funny to put a dagger in a leather bag facing downwards.

After we moved everything we sat down and had dinner. I knew how to cook so i decided to make todays Dinner.

Anna came up to me in the Kitchen begging me to let her help: "Hey Shade, Can you please let me help you cook?"

I reply with a slight chuckle: "Heh heh, Oh i dont know..."

She Begs once again using her secret ability that i called Sad Puppy Eyes: "Pretty Please..."

I give in: "Ergh... Fine you can help cook..."

She jumps in Joy and start helping me prepare some Bourbon Chicken. Mmm... Bourbon Chicken...

Anyways after that Cooking Sesh We Brought the Food back to the Dining Table. Everyone Looked at the food like Wild Animals, Ready to Rip Their Prey into Pieces.

After Dinner Anna once again begged me to let her Help Me. This time I decided not to fight It. We had to clean up the house, Especially the Dining room, Which Was a mess! They Ate like Wild Animals, I almost Went into Rage Mode because of how they treated the Food. Anyways I finished up with the Cleaning and Decided to go Outside for a breather. It was getting dark so i went inside to grab some torches and light up the area surrounding us. Damn how the Hell did we forget to do that?When i went back Outside i saw a Dark Silhouette out in the Plains. It looked this way and slowly approached us. I wonder what that thing is? I better go and check it out.

* * *

Joseph's POV:

I shout at Sam: "Hey Sam! Pass me the Beer!"

I was waiting at our own personal Bar For a Drink after Shade left the house. I guess he didn't want any Liquor, Or he didn't know. Either way thats not my problem.

Sam replies after giving Wolf some Tequila: "Here ya go, Joseph"

Sam passes me a Mug of Beer, I drink it down like it was nothing. Ahh! that hit the spot!

Anyways I turn around to go to the bathroom because I really needed to take a piss.

Whilst on my way, i saw Anna sitting in the corner of the room, holding a Glass of Wine. She was really looking down. Like something Happened.

I ask her: "Hey Anna, Why the long face? Come over and Chat!"

She replies: "O-oh er No thanks, I'm alright over here."

Okay now I'm certain something is wrong.

I give a serious look then I ask: "Seriously, Whats wrong? I can tell there is something wrong."

She doesn't reply afterwards. Even after I poke Her and annoy Her for about 10 minutes She doesn't want to give in. Hmm She really must care about this "secret" She is holding from us. I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this.

After going to the Bathroom I saw Wolf on the ground unconscious with a Mug of Tequila. Pfft, Light Drinker.

I looked at Anna as She looked like she was Fantasizing about Someone. She was Drooling and Blushing Whilst Saying some Strange Gibberish... Girls i guess.

Anyways I decided to go Outside when i saw Shade Battling something! It looks like some sort of, Catgirl? Just like in my Japanese Anime! But I Knew this was a

Dangerous Situation so I ran back into the house to tell everyone, Shade is probably in danger!

* * *

Shade's POV:

Damn she is fast! This Girl who calls herself "Manga" Can really put up a fight! She wields a Buster-Class sword With the word "Meowmere" Carved into it. And are those Cat ears on her head?

The Buster-sword's Hilt looks to be made out of a Tough Leather With a black tint to it, The Crossguard is about her Torso's Width and its made by this Mystical Blue Metal, The Actual Blade itself is made out of a Light Blue Silvery Metal, It looks Sharp but not as Sharp as my Darkfury or Shrieksong.

Whilst fighting Manga Sneers: "Is that the best you've got, Child of Darkness?"

I ask Confused: "Child of Death? What are you talking about!"

Manga's eyes Attempt to Pierce my Soul, Trying to Intimidate me, But i wasn't even Fazed by it.

I Rush at Her With Speed Faster than Sound, Going for the knees with a Low, Horizontal Slash but She Knew what I was going for, and Blocked my Attack by Blocking Downwards, Damn! She must be Really Strong if she can deal with my Speed Attack. While I tried to recover from Her Block She Decided She wasnt going to Waste this Opportunity, She went for a Vertical Slash, But I am nimble so I dodged her attack by sidestepping, I Jumped up in the Air And was ready to come bearing down with a Downwards Slash. With Her quick Reflexes She Raised Her Blade and Swung at me high above, Deflecting my Downwards Slash, Sending me Flying.I landed with a loud _thud_.

I whisper to myself: _"This isn't going to be some easy fight, This Girl knows her Swordplay. I guess I finally have to Think when I Fight."_

Manga Taunts me: "Tired already Child of Darkness?"

That was the last straw! I grit my teeth as I Jumped of the ground and Landed on my feet. I Charged towards her, Only this time I Stopped Suddenly and did a Fake Stab, And she fell for it! She Dodged to the Left and when She realized Her Mistake, It was too late. I already Slashed at Her with my Darkfury which i held in my Left Hand, She Suffered a Slash Wound to Her Left Arm. Manga Screeched in Pain and Jumped back. At this point, She was Enraged! She Started to Swing that Buster Sword at me Extremely fast, Damn thats one strong Girl! She was Slashing so fast She was Giving me no Moment to Breath, After about 6 Diagonal Slashes she Kicked me in the Stomach, Which made me Drop my Guard, Meanwhile She was Readying Up for a Downward Slash, Time Slowed Down, and I Decided I wasn't going to Die today. So I Jumped Sideways, Out of Harms Way and Kicked Her Knee,Time Sped Back up to Normal Speed and when it did, She Hit the ground with the Buster Sword, Completely Dumbfounded as I wasn't there and that She was Suddenly Buckling to the ground. I was getting close to Her body Before She Rolled to the Side and got Back up. She was Worn out and I felt Pity for Her.

I said to Her in a Calm and Collected Voice: "This Battle is Over."

Manga, Being Stubborn Said: "Its not Over... ITS NOT OVER YET!"

She Rushes Towards Me with Her Buster Sword Ready to Slice Me in Half, I Got ready to Block, But before She could Hit me She was Hit by an Arrow.

Hmm I Wonder Who Shot that...

Anna runs up to me, and Says with a Concerned Look on Her Face: "SHADE! Are you Alright? Are you Hurt? I need to Know Now!"

I Chuckle a little bit and Reply: "Don't Worry Anna, I'm Fine, She Didn't even manage to Cut me while i was Battling."

Then Joseph and Sam Ran up to Me and Celebrated My Victory.

Then Anna Asked: "What about Her?"

I then Turn my Head over to the Unconscious Catgirl Manga, Who Had Pure White Hair and Same Colored Ears and Two Seperate Eye Colors! One is a Light Blue Eye While the Other is a Bright Orange. I also Instantly Noticed the White Tail She had.

I Reply to Anna: "We will Tend to her wounds, Besides She was Saying Things that I wanted a further Explanation of."

Sam suddenly had a Nosebleed When he noticed how torn apart Manga's Clothing is.

Anna notices this and Snaps at him: "SAM!"

He then Receives an Unfortunate Slap that Sends Him Flying Towards the House at a Very High Speed. Well He had It coming to Him... Pervert.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I say to Nobody in Particular: "Argh my Head... Did She really have to Slap me that Hard?"

I stood Up and got Inside the House,And I went to the Bathroom to Wash my Face Clean of Blood.

Anna Carried Manga with the Help of Joseph and Shade To a Seperate Bathroom to Possibly get Her Changed and Cleaned up, So Anna Dismissed them to wait outside the door.

Whilst I was in the Bathroom I heard Joseph and Shade Arguing about the Room they should Rest Her in. They even had a Game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to Decide the room, They always tied and Anna was Fuming with Rage at how Stupid they were. She Knocked Them both out Cold and decided to Lay Manga on Her own Bed.

I Helped Anna Carry Her while the others were Out.

I would Appreciate Wolf's Help But He is still unconscious from his Tequila shot so...Yeah.

She... Looks so Peaceful when She is Sleeping...

She... Looks Cute when She Sleeps...

I... Kinda li- No! What are you saying Brain! I just Met Her! Well... I Didn't but still!

* * *

\- 1 Day Passes -

* * *

Manga's POV

Urghhh... Where am I? Am i dead? No surely not... But why? Why didn't he kill me? After all, He is the Child of Darkness. It is said that the Child of Darkness is supposed to be a Ruthless Killer, Killing anyone Without a second thought. Like the Dark Lord Sargath. But this Boy... Is different. He Fights with Mercy, And it seems He doesn't Kill unless He has to.

I attempt to get up but Fail as My Body is too Weak.I Heard Two Voices. One was The Child of Darkness's no Doubt. But Who was the Other? It Sounded like a Girl...Their Conversation seemed to Have Ended, But One of them was Coming towards Me, This Person Opened the Door Carrying a Food Tray.

Its the Child of Darkness! I Look around to find My Meowmere but It was Nowhere in Sight.

Shade placed the Food tray next to me and, Sounding Excited says: "Well look Who Decided to Wake up. You've been out for a Day, You are Really Goddamn Lucky to have Survived that Arrow."

I Spat at him: "What did You do with My Meowmere!"

He Calmly says: "Don't Push Yourself! Your Sword is In the Living-room Downstairs. I Promise ill Give it back to You if You Lay down and get some Rest."

I Sighed and Laid back down. Half of that Sigh was because of my Frustration, But the other Half of it is Relief that He has no intention of Killing me.

He sat Down to the Chair next to Me and Asked Seriously: "So... What was it again? Manga? Anyways Manga what were You Talking about during the Battle? You know... About Me being the Child of Darkness?"

I Explain to him: "Well... To explain that I have to explain the Story of Your Father.

Long ago... Back when Minecraftia was Peaceful, The Mob Kingdoms and Human Kingdoms were at peace with One-Another. They traded Resources for example The Spider Kingdom Traded String with the Humans for Livestock. But one Day that all Changed. One of the Mob Kingdoms, Known as the Skeleton Kingdom Had Decided to Wage War Against the Human Kingdoms. The Humans Thought it was the Normal Skeletons, But It was The Skeleton Kings Evil Brother Sargath that really did it. The Humans also Thought that the Other Mob Kingdoms were Involved. So they Declared War against All Mobs. Sargath Meanwhile Took Over Many Human Kingdoms and Pillaged Them. Hes Power Blinded Him as He Thought that He could Take Over the Mob Kingdoms aswell. That was His Final Mistake. As all of the Mob Kingdoms Knew that He was the One who Started the War with the Humans. So in a Combined Effort the Mob Kingdoms Slaughtered Sargath, But the Damage was Done. The Kingdoms Could not Fix their Reputation with the Humans and to This day They are still Trying to Fix it, But the Humans Still continued to Slaughter Them. Before Sargath Had Died He... Abused a Female Slave. Making Her the Mother of the Child of Darkness. When the Kingdoms Found out, They Sent their Troops to Kill the Mother before She Could give Birth, But they Were too Late, And Didn't Realize it."

He was Shocked to hear this: "W-wow I never Knew all This Happened. My earliest Memory is of Me Waking Up One day on a Tree. I Sat at that Tree Thinking How I Knew how to Fight"

I lay Down Thoughtfully until I Realized Something: "Hey, I didn't Catch Your Name."

He Replies whilst Smiling: "My Name is Shade, Its nice to Meet you."

I Reply with a Smile aswell: "Its nice to Meet You too."

Shade then Says: "I will be leaving now, You get some Rest, *He Walks away but Stops as soon as He Opens the Door" Oh and Thanks for Everything."

I smiled for a Second before i drifted into a Deep Sleep.

 _He really is something else..._

* * *

 **Well That was a Handfull. Thanks For Reading Everybody and I will Meet you Again in the next Chapter.**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Dark Crown: The Village (3)

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Dark Crown! In this Chapter our Heroes find a Village, And we Learn more about Shade in General.**

 **I apologize for a lack of a Chapter yesterday, I had no Time to Work on Dark Crown, thus no Chapter. But Fear not! For it has come today!**

 **Anyways Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Manga's POV:

I Woke up from My Deep Sleep, And Panicked when I Noticed this wasn't My Bed! But then it came rushing back to Me. The Battle, The Story etc. I Got up from the Bed, It Creaking in Relief as the Weight It was Supporting was Lifted. I Looked around, I was in Somebody's Bedroom. I decided to Leave the Room and try to Find the Child of Darkness. While I was on the Second Floor of the House, I Admired the Place. Wow, they have Five Bedrooms! How did they get the Time to do all of this? Anyways I went Downstairs, and whilst going Down the Stairs, I realized that I wasn't Wearing the same Clothing as Before. I Blushed the Deepest Shade of Red Possible when I Realized that they Probably Saw me Nak- Just Before I Died of Embarrassment whilst Thinking about what they Saw, I Heard some People Having a Conversation at The Kitchen which was only Accessible through the Living I Went Inside and was Greeted by a Dark Blue Haired Male. Greets Me very Excitedly:

The Male Greets Me: "Hey! Its Great to See You Up! How are You anyways?"

I Reply to Him with a Small Smile: "I'm Great, Thanks for Caring but erm, Who are You?"

He Replies whilst Going to Pick up my Blade: "I'm Wolf, Its nice to Meet You."

I Introduce Myself too: "I'm Manga, Its nice to Meet You too."

He has a lot of Difficulty Picking Up My Blade, He then asks: "How do You even Carry this Thing? It Feels like it Weighs as much as a Whole Block of Iron!"

I Reply whilst Giggling a Little Bit: "I Guess Carrying a Buster Class Sword Everywhere You Go makes You Stronger."

He Hands Me the Blade and Sighs afterwards. He then Says: "I Think I met My Daily Quota for Exercise"

We both Exchanged a Laugh and I Strapped My Blade Which was in my Sheath onto My Back. I Moved on to the Kitchen. There I Saw another Male with Blonde Hair and Dark Purple Eyes, and a Girl who was a Brunette with Light Green Eyes. They Heard Me Walk in and Turned around to Greet Me.

The Male Said: "It's nice to See You up! How are You?"

I reply: "I'm Fine Thanks!"

The Female Introduced Herself and Her Brother: "My Name is Anna and this is My Brother Joseph. Also Sorry about Shooting You with My Bow, You were About to Kill Shade."

I Accepted Her Apology, I Introduced Myself and afterwards We Went Back into The Living Room.

I asked: "Are there any Others in Your Group that I Should Know about? Besides Wolf, Shade and You Guys."

Joseph Replies: "We Have another Brother Named Sam, But currently He is Out with Shade to Collect some Resources."

I nod and we took a little tour around the House until They told Me to Help Wolf with Some Training, As they Told Me I was The Second Strongest in the House, Besides Shade of Course. I Accepted and Went to Find Wolf.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I Looked around in the Forest Looking for some Chickens for Feathers. Shade Asked Me to Find Them, Even though I didn't Know Why He needed Them. Whilst Searching I Killed a Lot of Cows for Their Meat, As Me and Shade Prefer Beef over Bacon. Wolf was more of a Black Hole, He Eats Anything Laid out in front of Him. Shade was nearby Looking for some Specific Flowers to Make Dyes. Whilst Searching I Saw some Houses over the Plains. Then I realized it was a Village full of People.

I notified Shade: "Hey Shade Look, Theres a Village over There!"

Shade Responds by Asking: "Do You Think We should Go over There? They may not be Friendly."

I reply with a Smug Grin: "Even if They aren't Friendly, I'm Sure We can Take Them on."

Shade Sighs then Says: "Fine but I have a Bad Feeling about this."

We Head over to the Village with our Weapons Ready. Shades got His Darkfury and Shrieksong whilst I got my Iron Scythe ready to Go. When we got there the Villagers were Friendly and Tried to Give us Gifts that We didn't Accept. We asked if there was a Blacksmit nearby. They Led us to the Blacksmith which happened to be on the opposite side of the Village that We Came from. We asked the Smith if He could Upgrade my Scythe, to which He said Yes but Asked if We could Do Him a Favor in Return. He Asked that We Get Him 5 Blocks of Obsidian, 3 Diamonds and 20 Iron Ingots. We Accepted His Favor and Got down to The Mines that was next to The Village. On the way to The Mines, Shade Looked around Uncomfortably. When I Looked at the Villagers I Noticed how Their Smiles Looked Artificial, Almost like They were Faking Them. We Sped up a Bit, Because it started to feel Creepy.

When We got to The Mines, We started to Dig around the Existing Tunnel Searching for the Iron first. When We got into a Split in the Mine, Shade Went Left and I Went Right. After taking the Turn I Saw some Lava, Being Careful and Avoiding it Like a Boss i Saw a Patch of 3 Iron I Smiled and Went towards it, Only to find it Guarded by a Creeper. Jumping back just in time, The Creeper Was about to Explode except it Diffused once it Saw that I was out of Range. It Started Treading towards Me, But I Pulled out My Scythe that I didn't Leave at the Blacksmiths for Safety Reasons, And Cut it in Half. I Sighed in Relief as I Continued towards the Iron. I Dug the Iron and, Instead of getting 3 Iron, I Got 5 because there Were more Behind the Ore I could See. After a Little while of Mining I found an Extra 12 Iron, Making it 16 Iron, I got 7 Diamonds because I got Lucky. A little more than We Bargained for I suppose. Anyways I didn't have a Diamond Pick and I don't Carry around a Crafting Table, Thus Ending My side of the Mining. I Met Shade back at the Main Tunnel and Asked Him:

I ask Shade: "How much Stuff did You get?"

He replies with Pride: "37 Iron Ingots, 5 Blocks of Obsidian because I felt Miserable whilst Digging It so I didn't Get More, 24 Gold and 13 Diamonds. Not a bad Haul eh? What about you?"

I tell him how much I got, Still in Shock of How much He Collected.

After the Mining Expedition We Resurfaced and Went back to the Village.

* * *

Shade's POV:

When We got back to The Village I felt Uncomfortable again, So i Decided not to Look at the Villagers too often. We went back to the Blacksmith and He gave Me a Look that Said "You made a Big Mistake Buddy" whilst Making a Creepy Grin. Sam was Obviously Oblivious to this. Sam gave The Blacksmith His Scythe and The Blacksmith Started Work on the Scythe. We were Led by Two Villagers to Their Houses. Unlike the other Villagers, These Guys Looked Worried about Something. One was a Guy and the Other a Girl. When We got to Their Houses, They Sat down and Had a Conversation with Us.

Villager 1 Greeted: "Hello err..."

I Introduce us: "Our names are Shade and Sam."

Villager 1 Continued: "Hello Shade and Sam, We have Something to Tell You."

Sam said: "Go on."

Villager 2 Continued from where Villager 1 Left off: "You have to Leave as soon as Possible."

Sam asked: "Why? Are we not welcome here?"

Villager 1 Replied: "You are to Us, But the Other Villagers are Plotting to Kill You Guys."

I Snap Angrily: "WHAT!? WH-"

Villager 1 Put a Hand over my Mouth and Said: "Shh! We don't want the Others to Know that We are Spilling the Beans now, don't We?"

I nodded and He Removed His Hand from My Mouth.

Sam asked: "But why?"

Villager 2 Replied to Sam: "Because Shade is The Child of Darkness. And They Think You are His Associate."

Sam Gave a Surprised Squeak Before Villager 1 Covered His Mouth too.

I Gave an Annoyed Grunt before I Asked: "Why do People just Assume I'm Evil?"

Both of the Villagers Shrugged.

I Asked the Villagers: "By the Way, Why are You Helping Us?"

Villager 1 Replied: "Because I Saw You Spare a Girl that Had Full Intention to Kill You, And During the Battle I Saw that You didn't Use any of Your Powers."

Villager 2 Continued: "Also You Helped Her Out by Taking Her Indoors. So at that Moment We Knew that You had a Kind Heart."

Sam Asked: "Thanks for Telling Us, But How do You Think They are Going to Kill Us?"

Villager 1 Replied: "They Plan on Poisoning Your Food."

I asked One Final Question: "Is there any Way We Could-"

I Was Interrupted when We heard a Woman Scream. It came from the Church. Me and Sam Rushed to the Church, Along with The Villagers. The Woman was Trapped on Top of the Church, Cornered as a Zombie Approached Her. Damn it! It must have Come From One of the Coffins in the Church. Sam Rushed into the Church, Trying to climb the Ladders to the Woman. But I Jumped from the Bottom to the Top, And With a Downward Slash I Split The Zombie In Half. Sam got up a little too late but Nonetheless We Saved the Woman.

The Woman Thanked Us: "Thank You for Saving Me! I Would have Died if it weren't for You!"

The Woman then Proceeded to Climb Down the Ladder, and When She got to the Bottom She was Immediately Hugged by a Villager, Possibly Her Husband.

The Villagers Praised Us and Told us the Truth: "Thank You for Saving One of Us, And Sorry..."

Pretending I didn't Know I asked: "Why are You Apologizing?"

They Replied: "We Intended on Poisoning Your Dinner, But We're Sorry! We didn't Know the Child of Darkness was Good!"

They All Bowed in Apology. I Chuckled a little and Said: "No Worries, Apology Accepted."

They All Stood up and Started to Throw a Celebration Party! After a Couple of Bottles of Whiskey or more Accurately, 8 Bottles, and Maybe Some Drunken Limbo, The Blacksmith Gave Sam His Scythe Back. It Looks like the Blacksmith Went Ham on It! Instead of One Blade, There Were Two, One on each Side. It looks like the Blades have Been Sharpened with Nether Quartz and on Top of That, The Blades Were Made out of Diamonds. So the Diamonds were Sharpened and The Rod Itself Had Been Replaced From Iron into Obsidian. Just so You Know My Blades Weren't Upgraded because They were at Their Max. The only Way to Upgrade Them Further was To Enchant them. But I need 60 Levels for That and I only Have 24. I asked the Villagers if They could Spare us some of the Resources to make an Enchanting Table and a Couple of Bookshelves but They gave us Everything. To Repay Them We Stood on Guard Duty Helping their Iron Golems Protect Them from the Creatures of the Night. The Next Morning We took off for Home But The Two Villagers Who Helped Us, Whose Names Were Emerald and Ray, Decided to Join our Team. Emerald Was a Librarian so She Used Magic Whilst Ray Had A Gun. They Were Both very Powerful as They Demonstrated Their Abilities. Emerald Burnt a Tree into a Crisp By Using Lightning, While Ray Hit a Cow In The Center of Its Head with 3 Bullets. All in the Same Spot. We Head Back Home Satisfied with the Resources we Got.

* * *

Wolf's POV:

I Sat on the Couch with Anna, Manga and Joseph. It has Been a Whole Day since Shade and Sam set out on Finding Resources for us to use like Iron for Crafting and Wood for Building. Anna was Getting Worried Thinking that They may have Been Killed. But Manga Reassured Her by Saying that Shade Couldn't be Killed That Easily. Joseph was Sitting Outside Waiting for Them. I Decided to go Sit next to Him, So I left the House and Sat on the Grass with Joseph.

He Suddenly Said Something: "Do You Think They are Coming Back?"

I Replied with a Sigh: "They are but... Its taking a While."

He Smiled and Said: "Finally, Somebody Who Thinks like I do. Shade is extremely Tough and Sam is Extremely Skilled with a Scythe. So that should Make a Deadly Combination."

I Nodded and Looked off into the Distance.

He did the same.

I Whispered to myself: " _C'mon Guys, Anna is going to Explode if You don't Hurry."_

As if My Words were Heard, I Saw a Group of 4 People Coming this Way. And with them were... Shade and Sam!

I Shouted: "Hey Guys! What Took You so Long?"

Joseph at That Moment Noticed Them and Joined in.

* * *

 **Okay so thats about It for this Chapter. At this Point, I'm Keeping a Notepad For the Names because They are Going to Overwhelm Me. Besides every Time I Change POV I can Use the Notepad to Make My Decision. Also While I was Writing this My Fingers got Stiff from how Cold the Room is. So right after I finish this I'm Going to Sit down at My Fire and Warm up My Fingers. Thanks for Reading and Stay Tuned for The Next Chapter.  
PEACE!**

 **-Voidex**


	5. Dark Crown: Joseph's Birthday (4)

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Dark Crown! In this Chapter Everyone Prepares Something** **Special for Joseph because its His Birthday.**

 **You may continue with Your reading.**

 **Also here is a answer to a question you might have been having so far.**

 **Why do I Randomly Capitalize Words? I Capitalize Them when I mention a Name (Anna, Shade etc.) I Capitalize an Action (Picks Up, Drags etc.) and also after a Comma ( , And He Rode the Horse) so yeah. I'll Stop Doing After This After this Chapter and then I'll Start Writing Normally.**

 **Anyways You can Read now.**

* * *

Manga's POV:

Four Days after Shade and Sam Came From the Village.

The House Became a Mansion.

After a While Of Learning more about My Friends. I recently Found out that Its Joseph's Birthday in 3 Days. I Cant Wait to Surprise Him with a Gift. After a While of Thinking, I Came up with a Good Gift. I Decided I Wanted to Give Him a New Set of Armor, Made out of Pyrium, A Fiery Set of Armor only Found in the Ancient Temple of The Flaming Wraith. This is Going to be a Tough Battle, But I'm Willing to Go and Find It for My Friend. I Packed some Stuff and Was Surprised that Everyone had Also Packed some Stuff for a Journey Except For Sam and Wolf, Who I Guessed Were Going to Drink till Theres No Tomorrow. I Guess Everyone is Trying to Get Something Special for Joseph too. I Set off after a Little Chit-Chat with Everyone Else and a little Breakfast. I Knew the Way to the Temple because A Member of our Family Lost Something in There. So We Followed Him all the Way there, We Reached the Entrance but didn't Go Further. He Never Came out of the Temple afterwards. So after I Set off I Went South and Passed through a Hilly Zone at a Normal Pace until I Reached the Mountains. I had Super Sensitive Ears so I Could Hear things From Miles away. That Came in Useful as I Heard a Patrol of Aviatites, Which were these Weird Birdlike Men with Huge Talons.I Thought Maybe I should List off all The Races I Know of, Just in case I Forget and Might Pay the Consequences for Forgetting Their Weaknesses if Push comes to Shove. I then Pulled out a Book and Quill and Began Writing.

 _Lycanites: Half Man Half Wolf, These People are Known for Being Hardy and Fast, And Can Rip anything to Shreds if They Put their Minds to it.  
Their Strengths are Close Quarters Combat, But are Weak In Range. They are Resistant to Curses and Resistant to Most Weapons except for Gold, Iron and Pyrium. Their Weaknesses are The Metals Listed above aswell as Magic._

 _They are Allies with The Terrans and Enemies with the Felinin and Vodoites._

 _Terrans: Half Man Half Stone, These People are Known for Their Architecture, Which is mostly Composed of Smooth Stone and Sometimes even Metals. These People Care not for War unless it Somehow Affects Them in their Societies. Their Strengths are Hand to Hand as Their Fists can Crush anything. They can Control the Very Ground Below Us, So they can Make a Stone Stalagmite at Will. Their Weaknesses Come from Their Lack of Range, So they Can be Shot from a Distance. The Only Weapons that Affect them are either The Strongest Swords, Warhammers etc. Or You can Use a Warpickaxe which was Specifically Designed to Fight Bodies Weaken when Exposed to Water so Water Spells are Effective._

 _The Terrans are Allies with Every Other Race Except For the Aereos, and Vodoites._

 _Aviatites: Half Man Half Bird: These People are The Living Symbol of Freedom and for Good Reason. They can Soar as High as The Aether and Swoop Down Faster Than Sound. Their Homes are On The Aether, Along with the Aereos. Their Strengths are Their Speed, As their Talons can Crack Bedrock Slightly If they Move Fast enough. Their Weaknesses are That Once Wet, They Cannot Fly Very Well so Water Spells are Effective. So is Fire as That Permanently Prevents Them from Flying, Making Them a Sitting Duck after That._

 _They are Allies with the Aereos because their Homes are in the Same Place, The Aether. They are allies with Terrans aswell. They Are Enemies with the Vodoites and Felinin._

I Was going to Continue but I noticed the Patrol Curve around Here so I Stopped. I am Also a Felinin so That gives Me More Reason to Hide. I Guess My Race Manual will Have to Wait until I come Home. I Snuck around the Patrol and I Realized Something. Why are The Aviatites Down here on the Overworld? Shouldn't they be up in the Aether? Then I Remembered that there Was a Little Border Dispute in the Aether so they Probably wanted some Fall Back Territory in the Overworld.  
I Kept going until I Reached the Temple, It's Torches Still Growing as Bright as Ever. I Looked at the Gates and Remembered that the Entrance is Sealed by a Secret Lever Behind a bit of Moss. I Moved the Moss, And Pulled the Lever Down. The Gates Started Creaking as They Opened To Reveal a Giant Burial Tomb. With all the Courage I could Muster I Stepped Forward Towards The Main Hall. I Walked Down the Hall Feeling as Though Something was Watching Me. I Shrugged the Feeling off and Looked around, Seeing a lot of Ancient Carving. They Depicted A Boy Who will Unite All The Kingdoms. I Wonder Who that Boy is? Anyways I Got to the End of The Main Hall and was Greeted by the Main Puzzle Intended to Keep People away. Although Its Kind of Easy. The Goal is to Push a Block into a Hole, But the floor is Slippery so a slight Nudge will send it to the opposite side of the room. after a little bit of Fiddling around I got the Block into the Hole. The Door to the Main Chamber was now Open. Sighing as I walked in, I Noticed a Slight Spark in the Corner of my Eye. It Grew and When I turned to Face It, Time Slowed Down To a Near Stand Still as a Fireball was Headed for my Face. Being the Quick to React kind of Person I Very Quickly Grabbed my Meowmere And Sliced the Fireball in Half, Causing Its Two Pieces to Land to My Left and Sped back up to Its Original Speed. I Looked over at What Shot the Fireball at Me and was Surprised to Find a Pyrorian down Here. I Thought they Were Nearly Extinct! I Had a Bucket of Water for Drinking if I Ever got Thirsty, But I used it To Coat my Blade with Water so That I could Deliver It a Quick and Painless Death. I Charged at It, Dodging another Fireball and Struck it Through the Heart with My Buster Class Sword and Its Eyes Rolled Back into its Head and Died. It Vanished and Left a Rod made out of Fire. I Picked it Up with Caution as It could Very well Set Me and My Stuff on Fire, Causing a Slow and Horrendous Death. Shuddering at the Thought, I Pushed It away and Continued. There was a Chest at the end of the Room. It was Made out of Obsidian so It must Be Important. Being the Cautious Person I was, I Checked for any Traps, Strangely There were None. When I opened the Chest I Was Amazed at What I Found. Instead of Just a Set of Pyrium I found an Agility Trinket. Sadly From what Ive Seen, Joseph doesn't like Speed. So I decided to Take it as a Personal Trinket. The Temple was Easy, Way Easier than Before. I Guess its because its Guardians were Pyrorians, And since Those are Nearly Extinct the Place was Left Almost Completely Unguarded. I Wanted to Get Home as Soon as Possible but It was Dark Out. So I had to Camp out Here. After a little bit of Putting Together I made a Tent and Fell asleep.

I Suddenly Woke to the Sound of Screaming as I Saw a Horrendous Sight, A Woman, Who looked Starved Had Been Tied to a Tree and was Being Abused by a Group of Men Who looked like Bandits. Full of Rage I Grabbed My Meowmere, And Charged the Group With a Loud Warcry. They Suddenly Turned around, Surprised but Before they Could Recover I Did a 360 Degree Slash, Decapitating Them All. I untied the Woman and To my Surprise, She gave Me an Evil Grin and Vanished into Thin air. I stood there Baffled but after a few Seconds of trying to comprehend the Situation I Gave up Thinking and Walked Back to My Tent. Before I got into it I Felt Someone Stab Me from Behind! I Stood in Shock as the Wound Grew Deeper, I Turned My Head and Was Terrified. It was the Woman Who I Rescued but She Has Blood Pouring from Her Eyes and Mouth, Which was Smiling at Me the Same Way It did Before She Disappeared. I Felt My Vision Blacking out as I Heard Her Say: "Oh how Sweet and Tender, Your Blood has a Nice Flavour to It. Goodnight My Sweet Princess, I Will be Seeing You in The Realm Of the NeverReturning."

I Woke Up in a Cold Sweat. Damn! It was Only a Nightmare. After Recovering from that Traumatic Experience I Packed My Stuff and Went Home. When I Got There I Saw None of the Others Were Home. Except for Joseph.

When I Came Up to Him He Asked: "Hey Manga! Where Have You Been?"

I Replied Feeling Tired: "On a Little Errand. It looks like its Been a Whole Day Since Everyone Left. I wonder what They are Doing..."

He Shrugged and We Went Inside. Of Course I Told Him to Wait for Me Inside so that I Could Hide the Armor. I Went inside and We Began Chatting about Our Lives Again.

* * *

Emerald's POV:

After Me and Ray Left So did the Others, Strange but Nonetheless We Went for a Trinket of Strength. I Knew a Friend back at the Village Who was Selling one. Me and Ray Went back To the Village to Buy It. On the Road there We Saw a Group of Highwaymen Who were Brandishing Weapons Menacingly. I Told Ray to Ready Himself. I Pulled out My Staff and Casted a Shield Spell. I let Ron take Care of The Rest. Ron Taunted the Highwaymen with a Yo Mama Joke. It was Probably the Worst Idea He Could think of. Seriously, I've been with Him Long enough to Know how Bad He can Get, But this was Low even for Him. The Highwaymen Were Infuriated and Started to Charge Us. Ray Looked like He Popped a Nerve Whilst Concentrating, But it Payed off Because as Soon as He Stopped Focusing He Shot and Aimed For another Highwayman's Head Before the First Bullet Hit the First Highwayman. He Repeated this Until He Killed All Of the Highwaymen In a Matter of Seconds. I Knew He was Good but Not This Good! We didn't go Without a Hit though, Even if I Blocked it With My Shield, a Stray Arrow Was Aimed for Ray Before He Slaughtered Everybody. We kept on Going and Fighting a Few Stray Bandits that We Found Guarding the Road. When We Reached the Village I Asked around for My Friend Whose Name is Jay Frill. The Villagers told Me and Ray that Jay Went Hiking With His erm... "Soulmate".  
I Asked for the General Direction He Went, And they Said They Were at HighCloud Peak. I Told Ray Which way to Go and with That We Set Off to HighCloud Peak.

* * *

Shade's POV:

I Set off to Find a Gift for Joseph for His Birthday. I Was Thinking He would Like a New Sword, So I Decided to Travel to a Place I Knew there was a Strong Blade. Strangely, Anna wanted to Tag along. The Blade was Called the "Iron Will". Its Name is a bit of a Misnomer as It is actually Made out of Tinkerite, a Material more Dense that Osmium and Harder to Cut Through than Obsidian. The Location We Were going to was Called "Night's Gate". it was a Forest that Seemed to be in an Eternal State of Twilight. Whilst going there We ran across some Bandits.

Bandit 1 Demanded: "Hold it Right There! If You wish to Cross You will have to Pay the toll."

Bandit 2,3,4,5,6 all Cheered the First One on. I attempted to Intimidate Him: "Or What? Your going to Kill me? Pah! You Couldn't even Hold up a Sword if You Tried. Let alone Attempt to Mug Me."  
This of Course did not Work, and Thus a Battle Commenced.  
I Rushed at Bandit 1 & 2 With both of My Blades, Darkfury and Shrieksong, And was Preparing For an Armor Buster Attack When Suddenly an Arrow was Flying towards Me. I Spun 360 Degrees, Narrowly Dodging the Arrow as I looked and Saw Bandit 4 Attempting to Snipe Me. My plan was To Incapacitate Bandit 1 & 2 and then Go for Bandit 4 but Anna Shot Him down, Allowing Me to do A Roundhouse Kick and Knock both of the Bandits Down, Knocking them out Cold. I was Standing on top of them Full of Pride When Suddenly...

Anna Shouted: "Look Out Shade!"

At that moment I Noticed Bandit 3 Charging at Me with a WarAxe. I Sidestepped, Dodging His Downward Smash, And I Knocked the Weapon of His Hands, The Brute got Stunned for a Moment, Giving Me an Opening. I Stabbed Him with Shrieksong As it went Right Through His Iron Armor, Like a Hot Knife on Butter, He Fell Unconscious and We won the Battle. I knew this as Anna killed Bandits 5 & 6 Whilst I was Fighting 3, So We had no more Opponents.

I told Anna with a Voice Full of Pride: "We Did it Anna! Great Work with that Bow By the Way!"

She Blushed and Said Flattered: "Oh you... You didn't Have to." She Smiled Afterwards.

I said Whilst Focusing on the Forest ahead: "C'mon, Were almost at the Blade so We need to get Going."

And so We took off Into the Forest. The Sky Started to Darken and as We Entered the Forest, We Heard some Strange Noises from Underneath.

Anna Asked Sounding Scared and Holding on to Me Tightly: "W-Whats T-that Noise?"

I Reply Calmly Whilst Listening: "Oh its the Goblins. Don't Worry, They aren't Hostile unless You Invade their Home, Which Happens to be Right under our Feet."

Anna Sighs of Relief and lets go of Her Grip on Me. The Walking was Pretty Silent and I Noticed Anna was Blushing, Thinking about Something.

I then Ask Her: "Anna, Are You Okay? Do You Need to Sit Down and Have Some Rest?"

She Instantly Snaps out of It and Replies: "O-Oh No Need I-i Was Just, Eerm, Thinking About Something."

I Now Noticed How Tired I Felt So I said: "Well I'm Going to need to Take a Little Break, Because I'm Exhausted."

She Nodded and Sat Down Next to Me. She Started Blushing Harder as She Got Closer, She Even Looked away So I Didn't Notice. But it was Too late for Her.

Anyways after Taking a Deep Breath I Started to Think, and I Thought about Anna In Particular, And Then I Suddenly Realized How I felt about Her, I was So Used to Being Emotionless To the Point Where I didn't Notice That I... Kind of Liked Her...

After what Felt like an Eternity of Silence I Spoke up: "Anna..."

She asked Slightly Spooked: "O-Oh Yes Shade?"

I Stuttered: "I- I E-erm, Nevermind..." My Brain Didn't Let Me Finish, But I'm Kind of Glad That it Stopped Me.

She Then Sighed, Sounding almost Disappointed and Spoke up: "We should Probably Get Going then..."

I nodded and We took Off... Deeper into the Woods.

* * *

Ray's POV:

Me and Emerald Have Been Hiking for a Little While now, Still trying to Find Jay and to Ask him to Give us One of His Strength Trinkets.  
It Was really Cold Up Here But Me and Emerald Pushed Through, And whilst Hiking I saw a Wolf Shivering in the Cold.

I asked Emerald: "Hey Could You Spare Me a Bone?"

She asked: "What For?"

I Reply: "Look over There."

She then Turns Her Head Over to the Wolf and Nodded, Giving Me a Bone.

I thank Her and Start Approaching the Wolf, It looked Scared but at the Same time Relieved to Find Someone Up Here.  
I held out the Bone and The Wolf Slowly Approached Me, Sniffing for any Signs of Danger. When It was Sure It Was Safe,  
It Happily took the Bone From My Hands and Rubbed Himself On My Body For Warmth. I Knew It was a He, Because He let Me  
Pick Him Up and I Checked. Emerald Behind Me Asked: "What are We Going to Name Him?"

I Replied whilst Laughing Because The Wolf Was Licking Me: "We Should Name Him... I think Tofu is a Good Name"

She agreed with my Name and So Me, Emerald and Tofu Went together to Find Jay.

We found Him and His Lover at The Very Top of HighCloud Peak Looking Down at The World.

Emerald Cleared Her Throat and Asked: "Jay."

Jay Seemed Alarmed to See Us Up Here and Stuttered When He Spoke: "Y-Yeah? What do You Need?"

I Replied: "We need one of Your Trinkets of Strength Please."

He Stuttered once again Realizing that His Lover Was giving Him the Look that clearly Said "Do you Know these People"?: "E-erm Here Y-You Go, And D-don't Bother Paying for it, I S-still Remember the Favor that Y-you did for me..."

He tossed Us the Trinket and Said: "Can You... Please Go now?"

We Nodded and I could See our House From Over Here. Say that Gives Me an Idea... I Ask Emerald: "Do you want to Go Home The Fun Way or The Boring Way?"

I didn't Care what Her Answer was So I Took out My Hatchet And Chopped Down a Tree. Then I Refined the Wood to Make a Sled. Emerald Gulped, Knowing what i was Going to Do. I Dragged Her and Tofu on as I Took off with The Sled. Emerald Fainted from Fear, Tofu Cowered in Fear, Whilst I Was Having the Time of My Life! I Swerved The Sled Left and Right to Avoid The Obstacles. Suddenly We Ran Out of Forest and Jumped From a Cliff, Landing Right in Front of the House. Emerald was Still Unconscious so I Carried Her Inside whilst Tofu Followed Me in and We were Greeted Manga and Joseph, Being the Second and Third Ones Here.

* * *

Anna's POV:

Me and Shade Were Still Walking Through Night's Gate, I Heard that This is One of the Legendary Twilight Forests.  
I Still Felt Something Inside of Me, Something that Wanted to Get Out So Badly it made My Chest Hurt.  
Being the Clumsy Person I am, I Tripped on a Stray Root and Shade Caught Me Before I Landed, Making Us Both Blush, Especially Because of the Way He was Carrying Me. Bridal Style. He Put Me Down Gently and I felt Like Giggling like a Little Girl. I Held in the Urge and We Continued until Suddenly...

Shade, Excitedly Said: "Look, There it Is!"

I look over to See a Sword, That Looked So Pristine and So Balanced that If I Were to Hold It With a Pin, It wouldn't Topple Over. It was Made out of an Metal That Was Completely Light Gray Except for the Handle. We Went over and Picked it Up. Feeling The Blade on My Soft Hands Felt Nice. The Blade was Just as Heavy as Joseph's Old Sword. Except it Swung Faster than it and Had a Much more Comfortable Handle. We both Rejoiced as we Walked back out of The Forest. It was Midnight, 1 Day before Joseph's Birthday. Seeing that It would be Better to Sleep now and Come Back in the Morning, We set up Camp. When we Were Done Shade Put all of his things next to the Tent. I Did the Same and I watched Him Move Over to a Patch of Grass and Lay Down. After Finishing up I Joined Him on the Grass...

* * *

Shade's POV:

I Felt Calm on the Forest Floor, Feeling the Wind Brush Past My Face as i Looked at the Stars. As I Looked I Heard Anna Walk up to Me and Laid Down Next to Me.  
It Felt Like The Silence was Here for all of Eternity Until Anna Suddenly Spoke Up...

Anna Broke the Silence: "The Stars really are Beautiful aren't They?"

I Replied With a Smile: "Yeah... It Sure Is..."

Anna Blushed Slightly and Said: "Shade... I... Would Like to be More than Friends."

I Started to Blush too and I Replied: "I... Feel the Same way, Anna. I've Never Felt this Way Before..."

She then Pulled Me in Closer as We Both Blushed a Deep, Crimson Red. She Finally Said: "Shade..."

I did the Same: "Anna..."

Then there was Silence... Until We Both Said At the Same Time: "I... I Love You."

She Pulled her Face Closer to Mine until We were Inches Apart.

And Then We Kissed... We Stood there, In the Kiss for a While, I Never wanted This Moment to Go Away...

Then Anna Pulled Away from the Kiss Slowly, And then She Laid Her Head on My Shoulders. Before Drifting off into a Deep Sleep, She Said: "Good Night, Shade."

I Looked at Her Peaceful Body, Chest Slowly Rising and Falling in the Rhythm of Sleep... A Small Smile Left on Her Face as She Slept...

I Soon Found Myself Slipping away From Consciousness and into The Beautiful Dreamworld.

I Woke up and Was Surprised to See Anna On My Shoulders, Still Sleeping. I Smiled as I Remembered Last Night... A Night I Will Never Forget...

I Slowly Removed Her Arms that Were Wrapped around Me, And got Up as I Decided to Make Breakfast.

Whilst Cooking I Saw Her Figure Shift as She Woke Up, I Think at that Moment She Remembered What Happened Last Night, Because She was Confused to See Herself On the Grass, And Then Smiled as She Walked up to Me whilst I was Cooking. When We Finished We Walked back Home in Silence,The House wasn't Too Far Away and We Were Happy to See that Our Little Adventure Has Ended...

All of Us Except Joseph Went into The Dining-Room, And prepared the Cake. Once it was Ready We Called Joseph In and all at the same time Shouted...

We shouted at the Same time: " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSEPH!** "

Joseph was Really Damn Surprised to See us Celebrate His Birthday and said whilst Smiling: "Aww, You Shouldn't Have!"

And One by One We Gave Him His Presents and the Look on His Face was PRICELESS! He Was in Awe of What we Brought Him and We Were Surprised to See Eachother's Gifts too. Overall this was One of the Best Days of my Life.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Damn... This page sucked the life out of me, and as promised, you can already see the text change as i type this down.  
The Page was confusing to write down since i had to take into consideration everyone's POV's. I'm lucky i wrote their names down on my notepad. Also i broke the 4000 Word Barrier. And i finally started doing what i intended this series to go with, ROMANCE. I finally filled that Quota out. Now just to Implement Tofu into my Major Roles and we will be a second...one thing is still missing... Oh yeah! The plot! I intended to have the Storyline Thicken right from the beginning but i kinda wanted the Romance first... You can probably see why... Anyways i recovered from my Frozen Fingers problem and am back in business! I will be seeing you guys on the next Chapter so Bai Bai :3**


	6. Dark Crown: The Nightmare comes True (5)

**Welcome back everybody to another Chapter of Dark Crown! In this Chapter all is well for our Heroes  
Until something strange happens.**

 **I Wanted to Reply to a Question in the Reviews so Here Goes:**

 **TheFanfictionCritic asks: "** what the hell was that with Manga's nightmare? **"  
I reply: "You will find out in this Chapter of Dark Crown."**

 **You may now continue reading.**

* * *

Manga's POV:

It has been 2 days since Joseph's Birthday, and i'm still trying to figure out what that Nightmare was about. Ever since then i held my Meowmere whilst sleeping.  
I get the feeling that were being watched. But it feels like Shade is being watched the most. I worry about that every time i think about him. Ever since the Battle i felt like its my responsibility to protect him. I cleared my thoughts for a second and went over to the living room, i sat down on the couch was about to watch some TV before my Sensitive Ears heard what sounded like some Evil Giggling, What the fuck? It was the middle of the night too. I quickly grabbed Meowmere and prepared to fight whatever this thing was.

Shade suddenly walked in and asked: "Manga? Whats happening? Why are you in a battle stance?"

I reply not wanting to give away what i heard: "Oh erm... I was practicing my battle stance."

Shade, being an airhead nodded and didn't question me further.  
The giggling got louder, almost as if it was coming this way. I finally decided to spill the beans to Shade: "Shade, about that battle stance training, i lied. something's coming this way."  
its giggling sounds like a little Girl's but slightly more Demonic.  
Shade finally heard the giggling and instantly took his blades out.

After a while of standing around i finally went outside, followed by Shade and Sam who wanted to know whats going on.  
What i saw was terrifying. a little Girl that looked exactly like the older woman in my Nightmare was bleeding out of her Eye sockets and Mouth, still holding that creepy smile. I gathered up all the courage i could and, i went for a Downwards slash with my Meowmere. But it missed the little Girl, Wait What!? She's behind me now! I turned around quickly for a 360 Spin attack, but she got out of the way of that too! She then began taunting...

The creepy little Girl taunts me: "Whats the matter Manga? Can't hit a little girl?"

I grit my teeth and gripped the handle of my blade harder as i Lunged at the little Girl, who was now wielding a Dagger. She looked like she was preparing to stab me in the heart. I dodged to the right and Struck her with my blade, which went right through her.

The little Girl giggled and said: "Do you really think you can hurt me?"

Shade moved in and lunged aswell, taking the girl by surprise. The girl let out a helpless yelp as the blade cut through her Shoulder.

Now i get it, only Shade can harm her! Quickly pulling away from the girl i saw that Shade had a look of Rage in his eyes. The girl let out a screech and came rushing for Shade. Shade dodged a little too late, piercing his stomach. Sam charged in to the battle with rage, Using his now Obsidian Scythe for the first time, and sliced at her Head, to which she dodged and kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards the House. Shade kicked the Girl away with his foot and pulled out the Dagger from his stomach. The wound was bleeding out Fast but he didn't care, he slashed at the girl with both blades, who had a lot of trouble blocking with a Dagger that she materialized out of nowhere. He got two slashes in and, the Girl screeched in pain. The Girl materialized behind me and threw me against a tree. she then picked me up with one hand and held a dagger to my throat in the other.

Shade asked the girl: "What do you want with us?"

She replied with a terrifying grin: "I want your Soul, so that our leader may become the new Dark Lord!"

Sam, who was now Fuming with rage, Said: "Let her go! Or else!"

The little Girl Spat back: "Or what? You're going to kill me? Pathetic."

Sam's body started to glow a deep Crimson red with Rage. And transformed into a Draconix. a Half man Half Dragon hybrid. His skin was turned into Red Scales, He sprouted wings on his Back and His Scythe Turned into a Sword. The Girls face turned from a Smug grin into a face of Pure Horror. She let me go but not before stabbing into my leg. I blacked out from blood loss, but not before hearing Sam shout: "Manga!"

* * *

Sam's POV:

I say in my head: " _So let me get this straight Rhygor. You want me to trade my bodily control temporarily for Revenge?"_

Rhygor nods and tells me: " _If you want revenge that is. I know how you feel about Manga, I usually have a higher price for my Power but this time, i will give it to you for cheap."_

I agreed and at once my body started to undergo changes. My skin was replaced with Fire resistant Dragon Scales, I sprouted wings on my back, and i grew claws on my hands. Like i expected, the Girl was in shock, giving me an opening that i didn't waste. I charged right in and clawed the Girls face off. She let out a terrified Screech that hurt everyones Ears.

I held her against the wall and asked with a Look of Pure Rage: "Who is your leader?"

She smiled slightly and said: "Since you're never going to stop him, i will tell you. Hes name is Dzarkor, the Enraged spirit."

I then proceeded to pierce my claws through her throat. Killing her. I transformed back and started to Sob, picking Manga up.

Shade tried to comfort me, Saying: "Don't worry about her, she will live through this. The wounds may be deep, but i'm sure Emerald can save her."

I carried her into the house, carrying her into her Bedroom and Shade called in Emerald to check her out.

Everyone was curious to find out what happened to Manga, but they weren't allowed into her bedroom.

Emerald said after doing her Magic: "I did all i could for her, now she just has to rest."

I sighed and went back into my room, wanting to be alone for a little while.

* * *

Shade's POV:

After that incident i was curious about what the little girl said. Who was Dzarkor? I don't know anything about him or what he was, so i went up to Ray and asked him...

I ask Ray: "Hey Ray, Do you know anything about an Enraged Spirit named Dzarkor?"

Ray then turns to me and looks at me with a "You don't know?" look. And then says: "Dzarkor, The Enraged Spirit was once a man of great power. He was the High king of the Human Empire before he was corrupted by greed and power. It got to the point where he took from the poor even if they had no money. It became so bad that one day a man named Ralius was sent out to murder the High king in his sleep. But instead he went up to the king and drove a knife right through his throat, killing him in a matter of seconds. Ralius then made a Daring escape from the guards and even wrote a book about the whole thing, called "Ralius and the Treacherous High King". Everyone rejoiced upon Dzarkor's death. But Dzarkor was furious in the afterlife, Wanting to get revenge and get his body back, he decided to stay as a Spirit, forever looking for a way to get power."

I then say: "Well, i think he is after me, from what i heard, to get my Soul so that he can rule the world."

Ray looking Determined said: "Well he won't be getting through us anytime soon!"

Satisfied with what Ray has told me, i went outside with a lot of wood, sticks and sandbags. Wolf came out and asked...

Wolf asks me: "Hey Shade, whats with the sandbags"

I reply: "I'm making a training arena. We need to be prepared as i see dark times ahead."

Wolf then begged: "Can i help you build? After all, we are Building buddies that originally made the house."

I accepted, and so we set off to build the training arena. The others watched as we kept going in and out of the house, carrying building material. Anna came out and asked: "What are you guys building?"

We replied: "We are making a training arena, where we will spar and fight some training dummies to get better."

Anna then asked again: "Why? Why are you guys making this? I don't think we should be spending this much energy on a little recreational event."

I then replied keeping my cool: "Its because we will be fighting something stronger than ever before. Something i never thought i would fight, an Enraged Spirit."

Anna then sounding confused asked: "How did you end up having to fight one of those? Was that sword we brought for Joseph's birthday cursed? I mean it did come from a magical forest of neverending twilight."

I replied: "Well no, i think its because this spirit wants revenge on the person who killed him and to regain power. So its greedy and murderous. I think it wants my Soul because it can somehow bring him back to life. but i'm not sure."

She then went back inside as we finished the arena off. Me and Wolf decided to do a test fight. We made special wooden tools because it would be unfair because of weapon strength differences. I grabbed two swords while Wolf grabbed a wooden war-hammer, i guess thats how he fights. I actually have never seen Wolf fight so this should be interesting.

We go to our positions and on 3 we would fight. 1...2...3 FIGHT!

We both charge at each-other, i held my sword out for a lunge whilst he was getting ready to smash me. Suddenly he stopped and jumped backwards, making me almost fall into his trap. He planned on switching from offensive to defensive which was a smart move on his part. I stopped as well and took a defensive stance too, waiting for him to come out of it. He suddenly charged and i took it as an opportunity to dodge and strike him. He went for a downwards smash, and i dodged out of the way, before i could strike him and end the match he realized he left himself open and did something daring, he let go of the hammer because it was too heavy, and jumped back, right out of the way of my strike. Frustrated i sent out a volley of attacks that he always just barely avoids. He did something daring again and rushed towards the hammer, which was right behind me mind you, and i kicked him out of the way, knocking him down. Now to lay the finishing strike, I went for a stab but he rolled out of the way, almost clipping his ear, and somehow managed to get up and pick up the hammer. He went for a horizontal swing that i blocked with one blade and attempted to stab him with the other, but he dodged that too and prepared for another swing. I jumped back to give me some space in between us, And to give me some time to find a blind spot. Aha! I charged at him with a lunge, and just as i expected, he dodged to the left. I stopped at where he was and did a 180 degree swing with my left blade, hitting him square in the back. This battle was over.

Wolf said after the Battle: "You did pretty good back there."

I reply with a chuckle: "You did pretty good too, way better than any other person i've seen wield a war-hammer. Also heres a tip, don't be too daring or you might lose to an enemy because of that."

He took a moment to catch his breath and said: "Come on man, you know i was born to be a Dare-devil."

After that little sparring match i went back inside, and turned on the TV in the livingroom.

* * *

Manga's POV:

I woke up with an headache, confused and then i remembered what happened. I slowly attempted to get up, only to feel an extraordinary amount of pain in my stomach. I laid back down, sighing and wondering why that... Thing attacked us. I thought for about an hour before i could hear footsteps at the door. When the door opened, Sam walked in, looking a little sad. That was until he noticed i was awake. He smiled at me and i returned the smile.  
He closed the door and sat down on the chair next to the bed and asked: "How are you feeling Manga?"

I reply feeling a little tired: "I'm fine, thanks for caring. Anyways why do you think that girl attacked us?"

Sam closed his eyes and said: "Ray told me that there was an Enraged Spirit going after Shade's Soul. So i guess she was an agent trying to assassinate him and take his soul back to her master."

I felt like giving Sam a hug for the information, after all, i tried to figure out why this thing wanted to attack us for about an hour.

I thanked Sam: "Thanks a lot for telling me that Sam, i've been sitting here for about an hour trying to figure out why that agent attacked."

Sam stuttered and blushed a little while asking: "H-hey umm... Could we... You know, meet more often?"

I blushed slightly too as i knew what he meant. I said: "U-um sure i guess..."

Sam still stuttering said: "O-okay then, Umm..."

And so we began rambling about some random things. The more we talked, the more comfortable we felt around each-other and we stopped stuttering in our conversations after telling our most embarrassing moments to each-other. After a while of talking i finally noticed how i felt about him, and how my body reacted to him without me even noticing. When he is near me i start blushing a little bit, when he looks at me i look away slightly, when i talk to him i naturally speak to him in a slightly more seductive tone. All of this was happening without me knowing it. The real icebreaker happened when Sam tripped after showing me how he did the Gay Tony jump. He was spinning around so much that when he stopped he fell... Right on top of me.

Sam after realizing what happened blushed really hard and apologized: "O-OH! Im sorry please forgive me!"  
He was about to get off of me before i grabbed him and pulled him back onto the bed, I also said: "N-No! I-Its alright, Lay down."

He blushed a deeper red as he laid down.

I said feeling a little embarrassed: "C-Could you come a little closer?"

He nodded and very slowly inched closer until we were inches apart from touching. I felt as hot as lava around my cheeks as blood rushed to my face.  
We lay there, in silence, for what seemed like forever until Sam said something

Sam says:"E-erm Manga, I h-have a confession to make..."

I reply whilst staring into his Lovely, Golden Eyes: "G-Go on Sam..."

He stutters even more this time, Saying: "I-I... L-Love You Manga..."

He then quickly turns away, Scared that i may reject him.

After an eternity of silence i said: "I L-Love you too Sam..."

I then embraced him tightly as i smiled, my stomach was full of butterflies, as i turned his body with my tail to face mine.

He then asked: "R-really?"

I reply with a big smile on my face: "Of course i do..."

I then pulled him into a tighter embrace. He felt so warm... I finally released him from my embrace and grabbed his face, and pulled it closer to mine.  
I then closed my eyes as i gave him a Kiss on the lips... I held him in this position for a whole minute before i pulled away. I then laid my head on his Shoulder and smiled. He returned it and for a whole hour, i held him in an embrace before i felt a pleasurably tingling sensation on my ears. He was playing with my ears which felt Amazing! I audibly Purred to the amazing Sensation. He started laughing at my reaction and when he finally stopped doing that, he gave me a kiss on the cheeks before getting of the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Welp, i continued the plot maybe a little bit i think, but what i really focused on was the final scene AKA the Sam X Manga Kissing scene.  
This was obviously going to happen. It became obvious since Chapter 2 when he thought about Manga whilst carrying her. Anyways the next one will be 99.96% story so yeah, look forward for that if you are here for the story. ****by the way before i go this chapter has 3000 words.**

 **Anyways imma go make a Sammich and maybe will roast some Marshmallows over by the fire, i don't have anything else to say so Ill see you guys in the next Chapter. PEACE!**


	7. Dark Crown: Varheinfell City (6)

**Hello and welcome back to Dark Crown! I deeply apologize for the lack of a Chapter on Friday but i had too much to do back then. I will try to work on this the whole weekend to make up for the lack of a Chapter. I find writing this story fun so i write extremely often. If you want to partake in the story, feel free! Suggestions about Characters, Quests, Enemies etc. Are always welcome!  
** **I have nothing else to say so Enjoy!**

* * *

Shade's POV:

I was in some strange dark void. I couldn't see my body or anything around me. I stood there, cold and alone until i saw a lone ray of light shine towards me, it then began accumulating with even more rays of light until i could see that they formed a light gateway. I decided to walk through it without a second thought, only to be greeted by a loving and caring embrace, that warmed my heart when i saw that it was Anna who was holding me in her tight embrace. I was in Bliss, never wanting this moment to go away until, suddenly Anna was pulled away from me by these strange, dark tentacles. I felt angry and in an instant, summoned my blades and chased down the tentacles that were pulling her into the dark, endless abyss. I slashed at a tentacle that was holding her leg, Only for it to bounce of with a "Tink!". Soon a tentacle appeared from the darkness and grabbed hold of me, restraining me from any further attempts at freeing Anna. I struggled and watched in tears as she was carried into the infinite darkness...

I then heard a gentle voice that i couldn't locate: "Shade... Wake up Shade."

I then felt a nudge and woke up to see Anna poking me in the shoulder with a concerned look on her face. I was relieved that it was just a dream, i apparently was crying in my sleep as Anna asked: "Shade, why are you crying?"

I smiled as i answered: "Oh i was just yawning. Don't worry about it."

She then gave me a hug that instantly warmed my heart, She then said: "I'm going to take charge of the daily chores, you have been working too hard lately."

She was right about that. I cooked breakfast, washed the dishes, cleaned up the house, watered the plants outside, and made dinner. Everyone had chores but i decided to take most of the load. I got off the bed, making it squeak in relief, and i went outside to the Training arena. I took two of the wooden swords and swung at the dummy, and i was creating new moves along the way. I was encouraging myself to make faster moves, hit harder, do more unexpected stunts and get the element of surprise on my side. I trained so hard because i knew that i had a new goal. Not only do i have to find this Dzarkor, But i realize that i need to protect Anna, without her i don't know where i would have been. Probably would have never met Joseph and Sam, Never persuaded Wolf into joining us, Never meeting Emerald and Ray back in the Village. Thinking about this made my stamina double, i finally noticed after spacing out that i could no longer see the two wooden swords, that were making at least 5 sonic booms every second. I was swinging so fast i couldn't even see them! I finally stopped swinging, leaving the training dummy with a lot of holes in its head, chest and arms. Feeling proud i lifted one of my blades which, when i raised it completely above my head, Crumbled into a couple of pieces. Same with the other one. I grunted in annoyance as i realized Minecraftian wooden weapons aren't really the strongest when hitting enemies. Strangely though when they hit each-other in a sword duel or in a block, They don't take any damage at all. Shrugging the questionable logic away i made two new wooden swords and placed them back in the weapons chest.

I decided to take a walk in the forest to calm myself down. I walked around the forest thinking what may come next. I know i am the Child of Darkness, I am wanted for supposedly being murderous, and some very powerful spirit wants my Soul for enough power to return to life and rule as a king once again. I get the feeling that he isn't the only being that wants my soul. Whilst walking i hear some grass scrunching very silently over to my left.

I then summon my blades in-case that it is something that wants to kill me. I then get thrown at high velocities at a Tree, Smashing it into wood chips. I look and see that the thing that hit me is some strange half plant half woman hybrid.

The girl then speaks: "Child of Darkness! I finally found you! Now its time to die!"

I narrowly dodge a Wooden Spike that was shot out of her hand. I then ask with a voice full of rage: "What do you want from me? I'm sick and tired of being attacked!"

She then replies: "I want your Soul so that i may rule over all! And too bad, you will be attacked until you die!"

Furiously i charged at her and used one of my new moves, The Underbender. Although it does seem a little perverted to be using it on a girl. After getting close enough with the charge i slide under her and pick her up by the legs, Spin her around and finally smash her to the ground. This seemed to be very effective as the girl lay there, Stunned and bleeding at the same time. I was about to finish her off when suddenly a Wooden Shield with a green glow grew out of the ground and covered her. It then dissipated and the girl stood up, Saying: "Do you really think i'm that easy to defeat? I'm the Elemental of Nature, Planterye! There is no way i will lose to a weakling like you!"

She then uses her magic to grow vines that threaten to tangle themselves on me, Restraining me from movement. A vine whips at me, which i dodged and cut in half as i continued to charge at Planterye, I noticed that my blades started to speak to me somehow...

Darkfury, who apparently is a Male says: "Shade, don't underestimate her! if you charge right at her she will cage you in with the four trees right in front of her!"

Shrieksong, who is a Female says: "Don't die here, you have a greater purpose to fulfill Shade. I will give you advice on the battle. Now stop charging and dodge to the left!"

I did as she said. I stopped charging and dodged left, dodging a wooden spike that would have hit me in the head. Shrieksong then informs: "Now do a fake lunge and dodge to the right, afterwards i want you to throw Darkfury at her. He has some influence in his movements so he can redirect the shot if you miss. Now do as i said!"

I do a fake lunge at Planterye, Almost stabbing her but i didn't. Then i dodged to the right as she unleashed a Wave of Vines that were about to catch me if i was any slower. I then threw Darkfury at her, i missed her slightly but like Shrieksong said, He turned himself to face her and pierced through her heart. Before she died she smiled, and said: "You've done well, Child of Darkness. But i fear that you may not survive if Glaciera finds you..."

She lay still, unmoving and not breathing. I sigh as i wonder where i should be going next. I pull out Darkfury from her chest and use my magic to de-materialize my blades. I started to walk back home as i noticed it was getting late. But before i made it inside i decided to do a little more training.

* * *

Wolf's POV:

I was back at the Bar we had over in the back of the house, thinking about Shade's situation. He was being hunted by practically everything evil which is interesting because The Child of Darkness is considered the most evil being in the world. Oh how wrong the world is! Anyways he looks like the type of guy who can handle himself but he's going to need all the help he can get. I decided that i will head out to Varheinfell, a Human Kingdom thats West of us, and will attempt to persuade them into helping our cause. But to do that, i'm going to need Shade with me. I started searching around for Shade but he was nowhere to be found in the house so i left the house and searched the one place i knew he would be at, the Training arena. When i saw him i noticed he seemed very... Unfocused. Probably because he was thinking about Dzarkor the Enraged Spirit. Whilst walking to him i saw that there was a Man dressed in all black and had Blazing orange Hair was watching him from a tree in the distance. And it looks like Shade is completely oblivious to his existence as he continued to strike at the training dummy in front of him. I wanted to know why he was spying on Shade, so i decided to sneak up on this guy, i crouched low and moved slowly around the training ground until i was under the tree he was sitting on. I slowly got up and used my Iron War-hammer i named "Truth" to Smash the tree. It buckled after one attack and the guy fell with it, completely confused to what just happened. I readied my hammer to smash his head in and asked with a tone of rage: "Who the Fuck are you!?"  
After he realized what just happened he did a creepy grin and said: "It's none of your business."

I had enough of his shit so i sent my hammer crashing down on his face but, Somehow he dodged out of the way. Shade heard my shout of anger and came over with his real swords ready as i kept trying to smash this guy into pieces. He finally decided to attack me, he attempted to send a Dagger straight through my gut but i already knew what he was going to do, So i dodged to the right and grabbed his arm, I twisted it around until he dropped the dagger and asked him: "Who the Fuck do you think you are, Trying to kill Shade!?"

He replied cowering in fear from my intimidating stare: "I-i work f-for Dzarkor!"

Shade, getting a little angry said: "Where is he now?"

The guy replied still cowering: "H-he is in Varheinfell, T-thats all i know i swear!"

I then let go of the Warhammer i held with one hand and Knocked him out with one of my Ferocious Punches. I dragged his unconscious body back into the house, and threw him into the basement where we locked him up. We also put a sign that says "Do not open or the Spy will escape.".

After telling everyone what happened i finally told Shade: "Hey Shade, before that Spy came along i was going to ask you to come to Varheinfell with me to ask the king for help finding Dzarkor and defending against him, but now i think that the king is in cahoots with Dzarkor. So we might have to find Dzarkor by ourselves."

Shade agrees: "Yeah i'm up for going to Varheinfell, Besides i'm getting really sick of these spies. I also got attacked by one of the 10 Elementals of Life, Which also wanted my Soul. But i "Killed" her so she won't be bothering us for a little while."

I ask curiously: "What do you mean about "Kill"?"

He replies: "Well you see, The Elementals of Life are impossible to really Kill. If you do kill them, They only die for a certain period of time before coming back as if nothing happened to them."

Anyways after our little conversation about Elementals, We went over to the Village with Ray and Emerald to get ourselves some Armor, as we knew that Dzarkor was going to be tough to beat.

-To be continued in the next Chapter-

* * *

 **Ok so you know how i like to finish things all in one fell swoop. I couldn't because i finally contracted Writers Block. So you're suggestions are always welcome. Also this series isn't going to end any time soon. This isn't going to be the final battle between Shade and Dzarkor in the next Chapter. So yeah like i said, Suggestions are welcome. and with that i'll be going now. Bai Bai :3**


	8. Dark Crown: Varheinfell City Part 2 (7)

**Hello and welcome back to another Chapter of Dark Crown! Now before we continue...**

 **TheDiamondArcher asks: "** Can I join? Don't Know If You'll say yes,But it would be cool."

 **Like i said before, You can suggest anything to the Story. If you mean Join as in Joining in as a Character Sure! Just remember to write down how you want our heroes to meet you, Write down your Character's Name, Weapon, Clothing, Details such as Hair Colour, Eye Colour etc.**

 **Remember, Fans are welcome!**

 **PS: TheDiamondArcher Please create an Account so that i may Message you. Otherwise you will have to wait until the next chapter for your answer. It would make both of our Lives easier. Its fine if you do not want to do it. Just saying.**

 **Now back to the story!**

* * *

Joseph's POV:

I decided to come along with Shade, Sam and Wolf to Varheinfell to fight Dzarkor once and for all. I put on my Pyrium armor and grabbed Iron Will and the Strength Trinkets all of which i got for my birthday, and we set off to Varheinfell which was to the West.

We were walking through the plains when we saw a small group of cows nearby. Sam, Being the always hungry kind of guy ran right into the group and sliced them into bits with his Obsidian Scythe. After we cooked the bits and ate, we got back on track. The journey was pretty boring, so boring in fact that Shade started to whistle some tunes. The whistling was the only thing that kept us entertained whilst walking, until we heard an Explosion and a girl Scream from a nearby cave. I Unsheathed my Iron Will and charged in with the others. We saw a girl with Crimson Red hair and was wielding a huge great-sword fending off a whole group of possibly 7 creepers.

She screamed at the top of her lungs: "Ahhh! Stay away you Ugly, Piles of Moss!"

She then Slashed one of them in half and was about to be overwhelmed by the others if we didn't step in. I jumped in, Lunging at the Creeper that was right next to her, and pierced his chest with my Iron Will, meanwhile Shade and Sam took the two to her right and the other behind her. Meanwhile Wolf just attacked any old Creeper he saw. The girl looked scared to see us and stood there, in a state of panic before i shouted at her saying: "Don't just stand there! Fight!". She then snapped out of it and nodded as we tore through the Creepers. Wolf killed 2, i killed 1, Sam killed 1 and Shade killed 2, and also the girl who killed 1 before we jumped in, She possibly killed more but meh i don't care. Any ways after the battle the girl turned to face us and said...

The girl faced us and said: "Thanks for saving my hide there. I owe you one."

Shade, being the awesome guy he is said: "Don't worry about it, it was fine. Anyways what's your name?"

The girl replied standing in a stance of pride, Possibly from the fight: "Its Zoey, and again Thanks for saving me, i would have died if it weren't for you."

I said after walking out of the cave with the others: "No problem, anyways what were you doing in that Cave anyways?"

Zoey turned her head towards me and said: "I needed some Iron to repair my Greatsword. Old Heartstriker here has seen better days. Anyways what are you guys doing out here?"

Sam replied with a face of seriousness: "Oh we are heading to Varheinfell because we have some... Unfinished business there."

Zoey then asked with a sparkle in her eyes: "Oh really? Can i come with you guys? I'll try not to get in your way! I promise!"

Shade replied with a chuckle: "Sure you can come. The more the merrier right?"

And so we began walking again and had some conversations. Then i finally asked Zoey: "Hey Zoey, Where do you come from? I mean, if you don't wanna answer thats okay."

Zoey then replied with her constant cheerful tone: "Oh i come from another continent altogether. Its called Aezelexia."

There are Seven important continents in this planet. Aestenon The Continent of Neverending Blizzards, Aezelexia The Continent of the Tiberian Flames, Uamus The Continent of the Strong Winds, Xaebolesh The Continent of The Highest Peak, Exelleria The Continent of the Brilliant Light, Dirillius The Continent of the Gloomy Darkness and finally, the Continent we are on, Evoxia, The Continent of the Greenest Pastures.

Sam asked with a surprised expression on his face: "So you are a Pyrorian, Correct?"

Zoey replies in her Cheerful tone: "Yep! You better believe it! Anyways, What about you guys? Which Continent did you guys come from?"

Wolf replies to her question proudly: "I'm from Aestenon, Thats why my skin is so pale."

I reply: "Me and Sam here both come from this continent, Evoxia. What about you Shade?"

Shade feels a little uncomfortable and says: "I.. I don't know but... i get the suspicion that I'm from Dirillius."

I was surprised from his answer. And yet i knew it would be pointless to ask him for his real Motherland.

* * *

Ray's POV:

I sat on our Sofa and watched television with Tofu asleep on my lap. Ever since we saved him from the mountains he has been sticking to me and Emerald like we are his parents.

I was about to fall asleep when i heard Emerald say to Anna in a Whisper: "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him."

This sparked my curiosity. Love who? I felt like asking her straight up but realized that i was probably not going to get a straight answer and worst case scenario, I get called a creep. So i picked up Tofu gently and placed him gently on the Sofa, and covered him with my blanket that i covered myself with because it was getting cold. I slowly snuck out of the house and climbed on the Roof, and i proceeded to slowly walk on the roof until i reached Anna's Window. I heard Emerald leave the room and was listening to Anna giggling about something. I looked through the window and saw Anna hugging a picture of Shade. I felt really creeped out about this and almost fell off the roof.

I could hear her mumbling, saying: "Oh one day... One day we will be together Shade..."

I was about to climb down the roof until i heard Manga's Voice saying: "Hey Ray! What are you doing up on the Roof?"

I replied almost falling off the roof again in surprise: "I was just... er you know, Fixing the roof. I heard some panels slide off when i was in the garden and so i finally decided to put them back in place."

Manga's ears Twitched as she raised an Eyebrow, then she finally shrugged and said: "Okay fine then i guess."

She then walked away as i sighed in relief. That was a close call! if i stood at the window a moment longer i would have been caught red handed!  
I then proceeded to climb down and walked back into the house, and sat back down on the Sofa slowly, not to wake up Tofu. Damn, She really is going crazy for Shade! He is a really good guy though, Smart, Strong and very Outgoing. I can see why she really likes him. Anyways i closed my eyes and fell asleep on the Sofa, my last thought being about how happy Shade and Anna were going to be together.

* * *

Shade's POV:

A couple of Hours after the Continent conversation we finally made it to Varheinfell. The City guards greeted us and let us walk in. The place was amazing! The roads were made out of a fancy stone brick with gold engraved into it. There were a lot of people who all looked like Nobles, wearing fancy Wool clothing. But there were also Caravans holding prisoners, each guarded by 4 guards on horses. We were heading down into the middle of town, and we saw a statue, made out of gold, was holding a sword in his right hand triumphantly as he stood on top of a beast that looks like a dragon.  
We decided to head up to the Market where we looked at some of the wares.

Before we moved on to our next destination we heard a voice say something smugly to one of us: "Well well well, look who came to Varheinfell."

We turned to face the voice and saw a Brunette woman dressed in all black with twintails and had Dark Purple Eyes like mine.

Zoey looked at her Shocked and said: "A-Adria!?"

Adria looked at her and said: "Long time no see Zoey, How 'you holding up in life?"

Zoey then said feeling a little uncomfortable: "Well, I was doing fine until i needed some iron to repair Heartstriker. I went into a cave and got the iron, and i was surrounded by Creepers suddenly. And then these guys showed up and Saved my Hide."

We then waved at her Awkwardly. Zoey then finally asked: "Adria, What are you doing here in Varheinfell?"

Adria then replied with her arms crossed: "I should be asking you the same, I was on a mission to kill someone here."

Zoey then said Cheerfully: "We are here on a mission too, although i don't know the details as these guys are the ones who talked me into it."

I then replied with a "Seriously?" expression on my face: "You asked us to take you with us."

Zoey smiled awkwardly and asked: "Anyways who are you out to kill, Adria?"

Adria then motioned us to get closer and whispered: "I'm here to assassinate General Robb Whiteslayer, The General of Varheinfell's Military Department. My reasons for killing him are that he is affiliated with an Evil Spirit named Dzarkor."

All of us except Zoey had an Expression of Shock. Adria then asked confused: "Why are you so surprised?"

Joseph then replies after calming down a little: "Well its because... We are here to kill Dzarkor."

Adria's eyes widened after hearing this and said: "Woah wait a second! Do you really think you are able to do that?"

I then give my terrifying devilish grin and say: "Of course we can. I will do anything to destroy that piece of shit!"

They turn to me with surprise written all over their faces, guess they didn't know the dark side of me. Up until now i was as polite as i can be, but after all the things Dzarkor has attempted to do, every time i hear his name i snap into Rage mode.

Sam then says with an uncomfortable laugh: "Woah! Slow down there Tiger! You will get him soon enough. So calm down."

Suddenly i hear an Explosion in the distance and turn my head to see a Horde of Monsters charging in.

We all pull out our weapons and prepare to fight.

I summon Darkfury and Shrieksong and charge at a Zombie, Stabbing it in the chest. I pulled out my blade and leaned to the left to dodge an incoming Arrow that was shot by a Skeleton with an Enchanted Bow. With my quick thinking i Rush him down, and send my blade through his skull. After pulling the blade out this time i decapitate a nearby Creeper who wanted to blow me up while i wasn't focusing on him. Suddenly i was surrounded and saw that there was a Giant heading straight for me. I Jumped to avoid a Lunge that was aimed for my Heart by an Armored Zombie with a sword. I sent my blade crashing down on his skull, splitting his head in two. I then do a 360 degree spin attack that killed all the Zombies around me. The Giant finally reached me and, when it attempted to stomp me, i jumped to the right and started climbing his left leg using my swords as hooks. The Giant grunted in pain and tried to grab me with his hand, which i jumped on and ran along his whole arm up to his head, Ripping his flesh along the way. When i finally reached the head the Giant tried to throw me off by spinning in circles, which i thought was stupid, because i had my blade deep in his flesh, and he became dizzy, falling to the ground and crushing a large portion of the Raiders. I then went up to his throat while he lay dazed on the ground, and with all my might, I sent my blades right through his throat, causing him to Gurgle and Choke on his own blood as it sprayed everywhere. I jumped off and as i was falling, i saw how my friends were holding up. Sam was cutting through the enemies with his double-sided Obsidian-Diamond Scythe like a Hot knife on Butter, Zombies and Creepers and maybe even Spiders were sent flying Everywhere as Wolf Swang his Iron hammer he named Truth all around, Crushing the enemy, Joseph looked like a Gladiator with his sword, as he turned to and fro as he chopped off heads and gutted a lot of Mobs, Zoey, who was new to the team, Slashed with her Greatsword named Heartstriker and split the Mobs in half Four at a time, Adria was using two very curvy daggers and Rushed through groups of mobs in a zig-zag pattern. I could tell as she left a purple trail wherever she was, and all the Mobs she passed always keel over and die, blood rushing from their throats or their guts were spilled onto the ground as she sliced their stomachs. I decided to ramp my game up as i started to use my Dark Magic against a Group Skeletons hanging back and picking off the Guards as they fought valiantly against the main force, The Zombies. I Shouted out: "Night's Melody!"  
And instantly a Dark Forcefield appeared around me. It then proceeded to expand away from me at a very rapid rate, Throwing back all of the forces at a velocity that, once they landed their spines had broken. They finally sent out the Cavalry, Spiders rushing in from the hole in the wall that was as tall as Three of the Giant i just killed. They jumped on the guards who desperately tried to pry them off but to no avail. Three teamed up on me, Throwing themselves at my face, but i was prepared! I went for a Downwards slash with my Shrieksong and split one in half, then i Crouched and the other two hit each-other above me, accidentally sinking their fangs into each-others throats. I then went on a Rampage using my new Move i learned accidentally when i was thinking about loosing Anna and the others. I called it the "Final Dance". I gained Velocity as i swung and finally reached the speed i wanted, which was faster than sound. It produced an Earsplitting Sonic boom that caused all mobs in an 8 block radius to let go of their weapons and press their hands against their ears, that left them helpless as i Slaughtered them. After the Massacre the remaining Mobs attempted to retreat but were picked off by the City's Archers that were still mounted on top of the wall.

Victory was ours, We all held our Bloody weapons from all the killing in the air and Shouted: "Victory is Ours!"  
Blood was dripping from all of our bodies, either from our own wounds or from the Mobs wounds. Either way we still won and after a good 15 seconds of Rejoicing we all sheathed our weapons and searched for the Bathhouse, Which was the Nearest building to the Center of the City.

Me, Sam, Joseph and Wolf went into the Boys Spa, While Zoey and Adria went into the Girls Spa.

After rinsing off every little bit of blood from our bodies and from our clothes, which are all now drenched with water, we sat back in the Spa and relaxed, Talking about our victory. Joseph looked like he had an Idea, as he told us to come closer and whispered: "See that up there? Thats an opening between the Boys and the Girls Spa. We could... you know..." He then had a Nosebleed and i knew exactly what he men't. We all blushed hard but the inner Pervert got the better of us. We then began to silently stack some objects to make a higher platform. When we all looked at the Girls Spa I almost died from my Nosebleed, Wolf's Face Turned into a Tomato red as he fell back down onto the Room's Floor. Sam had a nosebleed as he did a creepy smile, Whilst Joseph had fell unconscious from what he saw. We who didn't fall down to the ground from the sight carefully climbed back down so that the Girls don't realize what happened.

I then said with an uncomfortable laugh: "Okay so i'm not doing that again, what about you Guys?"

Sam and Wolf then Nodded as their noses wouldn't stop bleeding. We then woke up Joseph and cleaned up the mess that we caused from our Blood.

After we finished we came out of the Spa and so did the Girls. We were then approached by a Couple of Guards...

Guard 1 Says with a Smile that i could barely see from under his helmet: "Hey Heroes! Thanks for helping us out! Anyways the King wanted to talk to you. So me and these 3 other Guards will escort you to the Kings Palace.

We were then escorted out of the Bathhouse and into the Palace where all the Royal Guards bowed to us whilst still holding their Spears.

The king spoke up in his Kingly Voice: "Welcome Heroes to Varheinfell Palace! I deeply apologize for the Attack, We did not know the Mob Kingdoms would attack us this early in the morning."

Zoey who we called the "Cheerful Bee" said: "Its alright! We were seeking some action anyways. But what did you want to talk about King?"

The King replied in the same Tone: "Please, call me by my real name, Lord Ernisius The II of Varheinfell. I called you in to ask you some questions. Guards, escort them to the Private room."

We were then escorted to a warm room with 6 Grand chairs for us to sit in and one Chair behind a table for Lord Ernisius II.

We all sat down on the chairs and Lord Ernisius II asked: "What brings you to our fair Kingdom?"

Sam replied: "We have come here to fight the Enraged Spirit."

The King, who was drinking some Wine spat it out and Exclaimed: "Thats Insanity! None of my strongest men have been able to beat him, How do you think that you are able to beat him!? He forced us into his command otherwise he would kill us!"

I ask calmly with an Evil Grin: "What if the Child of Darkness happened to be the one fighting him?"

The King stroked his beard in thought and said: "Then you might stand a chance. But i do not believe he is with you, Correct?"

Joseph said with a smile: "Oh but that is where you are wrong, Your Highness, you have been staring at him this whole time."

The King Ernisius II looked skeptical until he inspected me closely, and saw my Tattoo that read out in Aetherian: "Darkness"  
Hes face turned into Horror for a second until he remembered that we were on good terms with him.

He smiled and let out a Relieved sigh as he said: "We might just stand a chance. But the problem is that Dzarkor is currently in another city, By the name of Zelikarnell Hold. It is a neighboring city that is just over the Mountains. You may rest here and set out in the morning. But remember to visit our smith! He can upgrade your weapons with material stronger than obsidian and sharper than Diamond."

We all excused ourselves and were escorted to our seperate rooms.  
I lay in bed, wondering how Anna is doing back at home. I wish i had some way of communicating with her so that i can tell her to prepare some new rooms for the house, as we are going to need them now that we have Adria and Zoey on our team.

I then started to count all the people in our team:

Sam, Joseph, Anna, Me, Wolf, Manga, Emerald, Ray, Tofu, Zoey, Adria, Shrieksong and finally Darkfury if you count my blades as they can talk with me.

I slowly close my eyes as i drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **AND CUT! I finally got over my Writers Block by listening to The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion's Intro Theme.  
** **It inspired me to have the Mobs break in to the City.  
I always feel like i have to remind people that Suggestions are Open so... I'm up for Suggestions!  
Until next time. Bai Bai :3**


	9. Dark Crown: The Abomination (8)

**Welcome back to another Chapter of Dark Crown! In this Chapter our heroes leave Varheinfell  
** **Go to Zelikarnell Hold in search of Dzarkor who left Varheinfell to probably torment more people.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoey's POV:

I woke up confused as this isn't usually where i sleep, until i remembered all the things that happened yesterday. I smiled as i got up, and i went straight for the bathroom to dress and to shower. Whilst showering i was thinking about my new friends. I can't believe they are going up against Dzarkor! Well it is probably possible because of Shade but... I've got a bad feeling about this... I got out of the shower and put on my favorite sleeveless shirt with a vest on top. I also put on my gloves aswell as my black jeans. After finishing up i left my room to meet up with the others in the hallway.

I asked Shade and Sam: "Where are we going now?"

Sam replied excitedly: "We are going to the city's blacksmith to upgrade all of our weapons with some Aetherian Crystals! I dunno what they are called though..."

I reply with my Cheery voice: "They are called Zanite crystals dummy."

Sam shrugs and we go off to the blacksmith who gladly upgraded our weapons.  
All of our weapons except for Shade's have Zanite edges and Gravitite in the Center.

After we left the Blacksmith's we had Dinner and set off for Zelikarnell Hold, With the whole city saying their goodbyes to us.

* * *

Shade's POV:

After a little while of walking we had conversations like "Who was the Toughest enemy for you to beat?" and "What's your favorite food?"

It was all fun and games until we heard some screaming up ahead. All of us started Sprinting until we saw that A Villaged was being Razed by an Army of Soldiers wearing a Dark grey Set of armor with Spikes on the Helmet, Shoulderpads, and Chestplate.

We stood in awe until Adria exclaimed: "Its the Ebonytears! What are they doing in the Snowswords territory? I thought they were on the Opposite side of the Continent..."

So these are the Ebonytears that i was told about by Wolf a while ago. They along with the Fireflags i think broke out into war on the North side of the continent where there were tall mountains and Icy peaks.

There are Seven Factions that all rule their own Continent: The Ebonytears who rule Dirillius, The Fireflags who rule Aezelexia, The Stormhoods who rule Uamus, The Snowswords who rule Aestenon, The Purefalls who rule Exelleria, The Stonescars who rule Xaebolesh and finally the Roseshields who rule half of Evoxia.

I say half because all of the other factions are greedy and want control of Evoxia. Because he who controls Evoxia, Becomes the High King.

The first High King's Name was Galewindius The IV. He took control around 125 of the First Era which was about 653 years ago. He used his great tactics to sneak behind enemy lines and also to surround them.

We charged right into the Village, Killing any Ebonytear Soldier that we saw.

One was aiming for my head with his Battleaxe, Trying to cut it clean off but he moved too slowly, giving me enough time to get out of the way and to do the Underbender on him. I slid under him, grabbed him by the legs, spun him around hitting all the nearby soldiers, and finally smashed him face first on the ground.  
I could see his dark Crimson Blood pool under me as i straightened myself out. I then sidestepped to the left to avoid getting my skull bashed in by a Soldier with a Warhammer, and i stabbed him straight through the back whilst cutting another Soldier's head clean off with my free hand. I pulled out my Shrieksong from the Soldiers back and ducked to avoid getting shot by an Arrow. I turned to face the Archer when his arm suddenly came off, It was Adria who rushed right past him with her Daggers Petra and Sanguine. I smiled and turned to face a Spearman, who was getting ready to poke my Leg. I Jumped up and landed on his Spear, Snapping it in two as i Held my Sword backwards and spun 360 degrees, decapitating the Spearman. I was about to lose my head when suddenly the Soldier who was going to kill me, got stabbed through the heart by a white and purple blade. it was Joseph who pierced his chest. i nodded in thank you and, i did a roundhouse kick knocking a Soldier unconscious before i struck him with my Darkfury in the face. The Soldiers were starting to retreat or break off into the Woods.

We searched through the Burnt houses that had lots of Charred corpses. Finding nothing we were about to go on Journeying until we heard a soft Whimpering in a house that seemed to be the most intact out of all of them. We searched through it, only to find a little Girl, who looked Young and had Black hair and Dark Brown Eyes, and also she had lightly Tanned Skin. She was wearing a Blue hoodie with a Blue shirt underneath that had a Diamond on it. She was also wearing Blue Jeans and White Converses and a Pair of Blue and Green Headphones on her Head.

She was pointing a Bow at us saying: "D-Don't come any closer! Or I'll S-Shoot you!"

We all sheathed our weapons and Zoey went up to her, Held her hand out and said: "Don't worry, we wont hurt you. Infact we actually killed all of the Raiders that burned down your Village."

The little Girl lowered her Bow and started to Burst out into tears. Zoey embraced her and was brushing her hands through her hair and said: "There there, Don't cry now, Your safe now and nobody is going to hurt you."

The girl slowly stopped crying and finally after composing herself she said: "I'm all alone now... I lost my parents because of those Soldiers. I have nobody left to call family..."

We then went up to her and Sam raised her face to meet his, He then said: "We can be your family now if you want."

The girl hugged Sam and buried her Face into his Shoulder, Starting to burst out in tears again, Only this time in joy.

Adria then broke the moment and said: "Uh Guys i hate to break the moment but we should get moving, and fast!"

She pointed towards a hill that was covered in a mass of Soldiers, Marching towards the Village with Horses.

When Sam noticed the Army, He picked up the little girl and began Sprinting towards the Forest with us Close behind.

When we knew we were safe I asked the little girl who was still being carried: "Hey little girl, What's your name anyway? We didn't get the chance to ask you that back in the village."

The little girl Smiled at me whilst saying: "My name is Arch, Its nice to meet you, Uhhh..."

I reply quickly: "Its Shade, and its nice to meet you too."

We were walking for some time now, and after a long time we finally made it to Zelikarnell Hold.

It was a City that had walls made out of Solid Iron, It was being Patrolled by a large Group of Iron Golems.

We were let into the City with the Guards throwing suspicious glances at us, that vanished when he saw that we were carrying Arch around.

One of them even approached us and asked us if he could take us to the nearest Doctor, to which we gladly accepted.

When we arrived into the Doctors office, I readied my bag of Emeralds to pay the Doctor, to which he Declined saying that helping a patient in need is something he would never charge someone for.

The Doctor Said: "Okay little girl, please take off your hoodie so that i may inspect the wounds."

Arch being the kind of person who doesn't talk much unless its important, nodded and started to take off the hoodie without saying a word.

The Doctor took a good look at the wounds, and said: "They aren't deep, looks more like a lot of Splinter wounds rather than real cuts. She will be fine but i will put some bandages on her to make sure the wound doesn't get infected."

He then started to wrap some bandages on the wounds, which cause Arch to wince slightly in pain.

When he finished he led us out and waved us goodbye.

After a while of walking to the center of the City i whispered: "Hey guys, where do you think Dzarkor is holding up?"

Adria put her finger on her Chin, until she thought of something. She then said: "He is probably underground to avoid the citizens from freaking out. I believe we should look there."

We all nodded in agreement and set off to find an entrance to the underground.

After a while of walking we found a stream in the middle of the City that had a bridge over it, but the interesting thing was it was leading to a caged off tunnel.  
We all nodded and i pulled out my blade and slashed at the bars, making an Entrance to the tunnel.

We were walking for a while, occasionally coming across a Rat or a Goblin, Which made Arch squeak in fear and jump on top of the nearest person. The unlucky sap who got jumped on happened to be Joseph. We all got a good laugh and continued on, Arch on top of Joseph's Shoulders.  
After a bit of walking i heard some Chanting to our left. I told the others to prepare their weapons. Arch jumped off Joseph's Shoulders and nodded, Pulling out her bow that was made out of some strange wood that she says is called Skyroot. and it also had a Diamond Bow length. The string was made out of Firestring, Giving her arrows a Burning effect. I peeked around the corner to see some strange Ogrelike man chanting to an Altar with a Ball of Energy floating above it.

He turned around to face us and said: "So you have finally decided to show up, Child of Darkness."

I looked at him dead in the eye and said with a stern voice: "Who are you?"

He laughed and said: "Your worst enemy, Dzarkor."

I grit my teeth and was about to charge in before i was stopped by Adria. She then said: "Don't just rush in, it makes you predictable. Think of a way to fight him without just rushing in."

I then looked around our team and had an Idea. I said to Arch: "Shoot an Arrow at the Energy Ball, It will probably explode in his face."

She nodded and pulled out an Arrow, which seemed to have a Gravitite tip, She placed it in position, Pulled back as far as she could and let go. The arrow made a loud Zipping noise as it pierced through the air. Dzarkor attempted to grab the Arrow but he was too slow, thus it hit the Ball of Energy, and it exploded. Blinding Dzarkor and Destroying the room partially.

Dzarkor then Snapped angrily: "How dare you interrupt my Revival Spell!? Now you shall face my Wrath! Nexarus! Awaken from your Eternal Slumber!"

Dzarkor then Disappeared into a cloud of Black Smoke. The ground suddenly began Shaking as we Heard a Terrifying Roar coming from under us.

Sam Gulped and Joseph Clenched his Sword Harder, Ready to fight whatever Abomination has been Summoned.

Suddenly the wall burst in front of us, Revealing a hideous creature made out of some strange Black Tissue and a Billion Eyes. It had a lot of Black tentacles, Threatening to grab hold of someone and absorb them through the Monster's Maw.

It sent its Tentacles flying towards Adria, Who jumped back and threw a Throwing Knife at the Monster. The Monster just Absorbed it like it was nothing and threw its Tentacles at Adria once again, Only this time he Hit her, Sending her Flying to the wall at a Very High Velocity. Zoey rushed to Adria's Side, checking to see if she is okay meanwhile the Monster is getting ready to attack her too. With quick thinking i jump in its way and held my Darkfury out, Ready to slice its Tentacle in half.  
It sent its Tentacle with full force, Unaware of how strong my Blades are. With a Quick Motion, its Tentacle was bleeding out a Dark Purple Goo as it Screeched in Pain. Arch took this opportunity to ready up a Fire Arrow. She pulled back the Arrow as far as she could and, When she let go, the Arrow came out as a Flash of a Bright White Light, Blinding the Monster as soon as it Recovered and Pierced one of its many Eyes. The Monster let out a screech of Pure Agony. Joseph then charged it and Ripped its Black Flesh with his Iron Will. The Monster Screeched in Pain as it went into Rage mode and Smacked Joseph hard, Sending him flying Straight to a wall. Wolf got Enraged too, as he went Charging in with his Iron warhammer with a Zanite Spike on the Head, And Smashed one of its Tentacles, Crushing it with a Disgusting Crunching noise combined with a Squishy Noise. The Monster Smacked Wolf but he was Prepared. He blocked and hit another Tentacle, also Crushing it. The Monster used all of its Tentacles to grab Wolf and That left him open, I rushed at the Monster, Prepared to Finish it but suddenly, It grew a new Tentacle and Smacked me with it, Sending me Flying to a Wall. Unlike the Others, I recovered quickly and was ready to spring back into action. The Tentacle that hit me was about to go for another strike but was Set on fire by Arch's Flaming Arrows and was sliced off by Sam's Extra powerful Scythe, that he finally named Soulstealer. The Monster in its agony, Released Wolf from its Death Grip and he instantly Smashed another Tentacle, Creating the Same Vomit inducing sound. Zoey in a fit of Rage Sliced 4 Tentacles off with her Heartstriker. Causing it to Shoot out the Dark Purple Goo which is its blood. I charged in with a Final Attack, leaping for its Central Eye. I pointed both of my blades, Darkfury and Shrieksong, at the Central Eye and shouted with Rage in my Voice: "This is the End!". I Pierced its Central Eye, Causing it to Screech in Pain and Agony, As i twisted and turned my two blades in its Eye. I finally removed my blades from its Eye and Shouted: "Exploding Fist!".  
I de-materialized my Blades, My Tattoos on my right Arm started to Glow an Ominous Purple as i Punched it with my fists rapidly, Causing an explosion each time i hit. The Monster Wailed in Pain one last time before it Died. Leaving behind a Strange Dark Pendant with an Eye on it in its place.

Sam, who was carrying the Unconscious Joseph asked: "What is it?"

I reply whilst picking it up from the floor: "Its... a Pendant?"

Zoey, who was carrying Adria asked: "Do you think we should keep it?"

Arch asked: "Can i see it please?"

I show it to Arch, Who said: "Its... a Summoning Pendant. This might come in handy if it does what i think it does. We should keep it."

We nod and sit down to have some rest. Arch then says: "Hey guys, If you let me i can check their wounds, I was once Training to be a Doctor but then the War happened."

We put the Unconscious guys back down on the ground and Arch inspects their wounds. She finally says: "They suffered a lot of damage on the head, so they probably will be unconscious for a while due to a Concussion, otherwise theres nothing a good Healing potion wont fix!"

She then Puts down this Little Station that i suspected was a brewing stand, and she started to work on making a couple of potions.

She first placed some Water Bottles on the Holders, then she pulled out a couple of Nether Warts from her backpack and crushed them up into a Powder with her Mortar and Pestle, Then she used a Bowl with a hole in the bottom as a Funnel and poured the Powder in. The Powder was distributed by the Stand's Piping System to the Three different bottles. The bottles started to bubble and turned from Clear water into a Deep Blue Colour. After Arch knew it was Ready she Broke a few pieces off a Slightly Golden Watermelon, and threw them in to the funnel. They were distributed and the Potions started to glow, turning into a Red hue this time. After it was finished she finally took out a Pouch and poured its contents into the funnel. The Pouch was full of a Glowing Yellow Powder that i recognized as Glowstone Dust.  
After a little bit more of the Sizzling the Red Potion became a Clear Red Potion.

She then Instructed us: "Okay so now Slowly pour this into their Mouths. It should heal them in a Matter of seconds."

We did as told and, surely enough their wounds started to close up. We then picked them all Back up and left the Tunnel.  
When we reached the Surface we were Surrounded by a mob of People who were Curious to know what Happened down there.  
We pushed through the Crowd until a couple of Guards asked us to follow them.

We followed them to the Guards Barracks where the General of the Guard asked: "What were you all doing in that Tunnel? And more importantly, how did you manage to get in? We sealed that area away so that there wouldn't be any secret organizations forming in there."

Wolf replied in a tone that signified that he was Drowsy: "We cut through the bars to get in. We heard some breathing in there and we wanted to check it out. The thing that was breathing was some sort of Monster that was pretty much made out of Eyes and had lots of tentacles."

The General of the Guard nodded and let us go. We left the whole city and were heading back home to tell everyone about what happened.

* * *

 **AND CUT! There you go, that the whole Chapter. Sorry it took so long, i was thinking of ways i could implement TheDiamondArcher's Character into the Story (Thank you by the way.).**

 **I really don't have much to say in these don't i? Anyways Bai Bai :3**


	10. Dark Crown: Tragedy and Romance (9)

**Hello and welcome back to another Chapter of Dark Crown! I apologize for not uploading until now. I had some exams today**

 **(I even skipped some studying to write this yesterday. Don't worry, they were easier than 2+2 for me.)**

 **Anyways this Chapter is going to inc- *Ring Ring* Oh wait a sec...**

 ***I answer* Hello?**

 **-10 minutes later-**

 **Hmmhmm Got it. Guys i've got something in store for you at a later Chapter. I think you are going to like it. If not then ill murder The guy on the Phone.**

 **Anyways before we start i just want to get a few reviews answered here.**

 **TheFanficCritic1337 says: "** Well, I have a character for you to add if you wish. PM me if you must! **" He then sends me a Character sheet for a guy named Razor.**

 **I say: "Thanks, ill see how i can implement him into the story."**

 **TheDiamondArcher says: "** And On Fanfic Critics Note,Arch is scared of hybrids. Yea,don't know why,But she is. :D **"**

 **I reply: "This is going to make things interesting between Arch and Manga, Because Manga is a Felinin (Half Human, Half Cat). I'm gonna go think about ways of introducing them. Hehe"**

 **And on that note, Let the Chapter Begin!**

* * *

Arch's POV:

We were traveling back to a supposed "Home" Shade and the Others had. I really wanted to see what it was like, as Shade said there were 8 people in that house, excluding the Pet Wolf, and us 3 Newcomers.  
Whilst walking back i was certain i heard a Bark in the distance, then the sound of wood being demolished. I was confused until...

Shade spoke up: "Oh they must be training, because we have wooden training dummies as a substitute for sandbags. Also as a recent addition, we added mini training dummies for our Wolf, Tofu. We noticed he was getting a little fat so we made him train every day to lose some weight."

Me, Zoey and Adria nodded as we finally made it to the house. Wow! These guys probably live like Royalty! The house was actually a Mansion with four floors, four Balconies and the building itself was made out of a really nice Stone Brick. It looked recently placed though, so maybe they just recently installed the Stone Brick walls. When we finally got close enough Sam knocked on the front door, and in a few moments a Girl with Brown Hair and Light Green eyes opened the door.  
She was surprised to see so many people at her front door, but when she noticed Shade, she instantly let us in with a Warm Smile. She's a very nice person.

She then called out to some other people: "Hey Guys! Come down here and meet our new friends!"

Then came a Man with Dark Brown eyes, Messy Brown Hair and a Goatee came down.

He looked like he just woke from bed, that was until he noticed us. Hes eyes shot open and walked towards us with a Friendly Smile.

He then asked: "Oh, who do we have here? Some fine ladies if i do say so myself."

Then a woman in a Green Dress came down and Scolded him, saying: "Cut it out Ray, I apologize for my friend here, He is goofy around new people and doesn't know how to control himself."

Zoey chuckled and said in her usual cheery voice: "Oh thats okay, He seems like a nice guy. Anyway i heard there was another person here?"

Emerald then turned around and Shouted: "Hey Manga! Hurry it up okay? We have new people here!"

We then heard a tired groan as a Girl came down the stairs looking like she hadn't slept in a while. When she saw us she straightened up and asked: "Oh! Sorry i was just sleepy, i hadn't slept much due to the Constant Spy Raids from Dzarkor. You told them about him, didn't you Shade?"

Shade then replied: "Yup, We even saw the guy doing some sort of Magic. He said it was a Revival spell but i didn't believe him. Anyways he summoned something Horrifying that we managed to take out."

Emerald was processing all this information that Shade just spouted out nonchalantly. He made it sound like it was no problem.

I felt a little scared being around Manga. I didn't know why but i felt like theres more to her than meets the eye.

Then Sam came up to Manga and pulled her up the stairs into the second floor. Me being slightly interested in what they were going to do, i excused myself from the others after being introduced, and silently followed the Two as they climbed the Stairwell and walked through the second floor's corridor. They suddenly stopped stopped at the end of the long corridor.

Manga and Sam sat down and Sam started to rub her head slightly. She was obviously loving it as she pushed against his hand. But what i saw next sp00ked me to the point of Blacking out. Manga grew a Tail as she started to purr in delight. She was a Hybrid! The last thing i heard was a loud thud before blacking out...

* * *

Emerald's POV:

I was climbing up the stairs to prepare to build an extension to the corridor... AGAIN until i found Arch lying on the floor with a horrified expression. I panicked and picked her up and rushed back down to the living room.

I shouted in panick: "Arch is unconscious!"

Everyone came rushing in in panic and wondered what happened. Until Shade Scratched the back of his Head and said: "Uh yeah erm... I forgot to mention but... Arch is well... Afraid of Hybrids."

We all shouted at the same time: "WHAT!?"

Shade walked away with a couple of bonks on his head, after being scolded by me for not telling us about this information sooner.

* * *

Ray's POV:

I was taking a walk outside, away from all the conversations to sit under the Moonlight and think. I started doing this a Day before Shade, Wolf, Joseph and Sam left for Varheinfell. I sat down on my usual spot as i thought about our situation. Dzarkor knows where we are and will not stop until Shade dies, We find him only to have him summon a minion for Shade to fight. That Coward! Anyways the monster dies and drops a peculiar Amulet that had an Eye in the middle. I still don't know how Shade thought it was a good idea to pick it up, If i was there i wouldn't even go near the Damn thing! But thats just me. After a while of thinking of the events i suddenly had a bad feeling in my gut, like something bad is going to happen.

I knew this was bad, as usually when i get a bad feeling in my gut, something devastating was going to come soon after.

I started pacing around outside nervously until i finally dismissed the feeling.

I went back inside and back into my room, to sleep off the night.

Everyone did the same and went into their rooms, laying on their beds and finally going to sleep.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night i heard a scream downstairs.

I bolted out of my room faster than sound to see what the commotion was all about.

What i saw nearly drove me into insanity. There was some sort of fleshy abomination with fleshy appendages that had Blades on the end.  
That was not the Insanity inducing part. There, on one of the blades ends was Emerald, bleeding out of her Stomach as the abomination spun the bloody blade until her insides were nothing but mush. the abomination finally dropped her off its Blade, making her drop with a thud as i heard one last gasp for air from her, before she lay down sprawled on the ground, Dead. The others came rushing down in complete Shock after seeing Emerald on the ground with blood coming out of her stomach and mouth. With a fit of rage i pulled out my two guns, Dawn and Dusk, and began pelting it with bullets. It screeched in pain before letting out a final, Screech and died. It shriveled up into a dark... Thing but at this point i didn't care how vomit inducing its remains were. I lost Emerald... My Emerald...

* * *

Manga's POV:

I stood there with tears pouring out of my eyes like a flowing river. I could sense everyones emotions. Sadness, Anger, Grief, Fear, Despair and Guilt. Wait Guilt?

I looked a little closer and tracked the emotion back to Shade, Who looked expressionless from his face.

I ask him with a whisper as the others were mourning their dead friend: "Why do you feel guilty Shade?"

He sat there looking at me a little surprised until he remembered my powers. He's expressionless face slowly turned into one of Sadness and said: "If i never let her come with us on our journey she would still be alive..."

I gave him a warm smile and said: "Its not your fault she died, come on, cheer up a little, she probably wants us all to be strong right now."

He lowered his gaze from me and started to sob quietly as he walked away from the room.

Out of everyone Shade and Ray were the most affected by Emerald's Death. Ray wouldn't leave his room at all, He didn't want to talk to us because of what happened. Shade avoided everyone. When it was dinner he took his plate and left the dining room with it. When we tried to strike up a Conversation with him he would just turn us down and walk away. It was time to do something about it.

I went up to Anna and asked her: "Anna, we need to convince Shade its not his fault, he really needs to get over Emerald's death because he looks like he is about ready to kill himself."

Anna sighed and replied: "Its not going to be that simple Manga. Shade won't even look at us let alone talk with us. We need to do something to cheer him up."

I held my finger to my chin in thought, until i thought of something, Giving Anna a mischievous smile, i said: "I think i know how we can make him happy, but the plan mostly revolves around you."

Anna started blushing really hard and said quickly after realizing what i was implying: "I-I'm not ready for that kind of C-commitment!"

Starting to giggle evilly i chased Anna around the house to force her to do it.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I can't believe i'm actually going to do this...

I was forced by Manga to put on some sort of Bunny Suit that looked... Revealing at best.

Manga pushed me towards Shade as i struggled from her grasp with a lot of force. She is really strong if she can hold me without me breaking free of her grasp once.

I started to get Redder as she pushed me closer to Shade, who was sitting in the middle of the forest thinking about something. When we got close enough, Manga shoved me into his back, and ran away giggling like a little girl.

When Shade realized it was me who landed on top of him, he smiled slightly. Of course this was before he noticed me wearing this "Costume" (2Hot4Kidz).  
When he turned around he started to blush Furiously and had a Nosebleed, Flying miles back. I felt like i was going to melt due to how hot my face turned after he reacted like that. Pretty much lost my dignity at this point. I went over to him to help him up.

When i got near he said: "W-Why are y-you wearing t-that Anna?"

I blushed furiously and replied: "I-I didn't Choose to wear this! Manga was the one who forced me into this "Costume"!"

He then asked whilst still in Shock: "W-Why would S-she do that!?"

I replied whilst blushing and trying to cover more of my body up: "B-Because you were Outright Depressed!"

He sat up with a confused face: "What are you talking about?"

My pupils contracted to the size of a pin dot when i heard this, Why does he not remember what happened? I explained to him what happened with Emerald and he looked shocked, as if he heard it for the first time! Theres something wrong, How does he not remember? Did he somehow get amnesia?

I sighed, and then sat next to him, making him blush even harder as i was still wearing that skimpy bunny costume. I blushed too because i was close to him. Ever since that confession night we kind of... Slowed down in our i decided to reignite the flame. I came closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He yelped in surprise before he closed his eyes as i Gave him a kiss on the lips. I felt his warm body on mine once more as i pressed my body against him. I was happy. And so was he. We stood there in the kiss for a long time, in perfect bliss. When we pulled away from the kiss, i noticed that there were drops of water hitting my body. It was Raining!

I felt my body temperature cool down rapidly, that was until Shade pulled out an Umbrella and held me close to his chest as we walked back home.

Compared to Shade in height i was a dwarf. i was only 5,4 while Shade was 6,7. So i was as tall as his chest.

When we got inside (Silently), I quickly rushed to find my clothes. I was relieved when i found them sitting in my drawer. I put them on and was about to go back down the stairs to talk to Shade when i heard him walk up to me from behind me. I jumped when i noticed how close he was to me, i thought he would be little bit further back!

I apologize: "O-Oh sorry Shade! You scared me a Lit-!"

I was surprised to see him Kiss me directly in the lips. I blushed hard but soon enough i returned the kiss.

He then said whilst smiling: "Come on, lets go find the others and have some dinner."

* * *

 **AND CUT! Okay so i have to admit, I am horrible at death scenes. It was probably the worst death scene of 2098 but cut me some slack. I am only a Newbie in this Area.  
Anyone guessed what the surprise might be? Let me give you a hint, It begins with a L.  
Hehehehehehehehe...**

 **Anyways ill be seeing you guys in the next Chapter of Dark Crown where our heroes will meet a New Character!**

 **Anyways, Bai Bai :3**


	11. Dark Crown: Vixerus and Sophie (10)

**Hello and welcome back to Dark Crown! I am so sorry for the long wait! But school decided to make these two months leading up to the winter holidays Hell by adding more exams (So far i did 5 exams! And theres still more so please be patient!). Anyways i'm cranking this Chapter out with extra Determination! I got nothing more to say so... Enjoy!**

 **PS: I hate school.**

 **PPS: I hate school because it made me fail at making a Halloween Special.**

* * *

?'s POV:

It was midnight.

I was running as fast as i could, my lungs screaming for air, my muscles burning and my body aching, but i have to escape!  
Whilst running at maximum velocity i notice a little light in the distance. I decided to weave around the trees in this damned forest to escape that Abomination. After a bit of weaving the Abomination got confused and dizzy, so i used the confusion to my advantage and ran like hell to the light. Upon closer examination i noticed that it was a simple home in a Village, It was made entirely out of Oak Planks and looked very warm and cozy.  
When i enter the Village, i am greeted with a Metallic Automaton that looked at me with its Red, Dead eyes. It was making sure i wouldn't harm the village's inhabitants.  
I give it a Rose i was keeping in my inventory for an emergency. It takes the Rose carefully out of my hands and inspects it. Satisfied it led me to what i believed to be the Village Elder's Humble Abode.

I walked in and was greeted by the Village Elder who said: "Ah, Welcome! What brings you here young man?"

I reply feeling a little more secure in here: "I have come seeking shelter for the night. The Night grows restless all thanks to Cerius the Crow."

The Village Elder looks at me with surprise and asks: "What have you done to anger The Mad Necromancer young man?"

I open my bag and pull out a Glowing Crystal and said: "The Elenaaria Soul. An artifact of great power said to bring great magical power to one with a strong mind."

The Village Elder Nods and says: "We allow you to rest here but... What is your name Young man?"

I stood up from my sitting position, Throwing back my Black Cloak as i say: "I am known by many as Vixerus, the Mage of Dark's Bane."

* * *

Shade's POV:

We were at home, having fun playing a game of Ghaster. Its a board game with four players. Each player has Ten Ghasts, One of which is the King Ghast, And the Goal is to Transport the King Ghast from your side of the Board to the Opposite sides. What makes it interesting is that each player can bargain with the other Players. Ex. Trade two Ghast units to Trap your opponents King (Or try to.). Me, Sam, Wolf and Ray were Playing on the Left side of the Game Room, Whilst Anna, Manga, Adria and Arch were playing on the Right. Sam and Joseph were outside Drinking or something, Tofu watched us expectantly, waiting for one of us to win.

We were having a Blast until Sam came in and said: "Hey guys, We are going to need some more Wine. We ran out of our stockpile so we are going to need to go to the Village to get some more."

I sigh as i say: "Fine i'll go by myself. See ya guys!"

I pack some food just incase i had to spend the night at the Village. I grab my tools and Emeralds to buy some Wine.  
I walk out our front door slowly, Admiring our work. It has been 2 Months since we first met and already we are a huge team! We might even make a Guild sometime. Hey! Thats a Great Idea! But ill hold on to that thought for until i come back with the wine. After a little bit of walking through the Forest in the Night, I hear some sort of Growling to my left. I would dismiss it as Wolf Quarrels but this sounded more... Menacing. I decided to investigate it with my Blades out, Ready to dice up anything that crawls out and tries to kill me. I part the bush and am Greeted by a Purple Abomination.

The thing had Three eyes all piercing my soul with their gaze, It had giant teeth that could Split in half a Mountain, Its claws leave Marks on the ground as it slowly approaches me.

I hold out my blades in a X formation and prepare to use one of my new skills, The Marker. The Abomination jumps at me, Snapping its razor Fangs at me, Aiming for my head. Instinctively i slide under it and jump back up with a 180 degree spin. I uncross my blades and Rush for the Abomination's Flank, ready with my blades held backwards. Before i managed to do my move it spun around and clawed at my face, leaving four claw marks in my face as the area started to gush out blood. In a fit of rage,i dropped my swords and i threw myself at the Abomination and wrestled it to the ground. Its struggling was in vain as i tore it to shreds with my bare hands, Gore and beautiful crimson blood spraying everywhere as the Abomination screeched in agony. After it finally stopped struggling i realized how savage i had become. I looked at my bloodied hands, in fear of myself loosing control again. Shaking off the feeling of fear, i walked over to a nearby stream and washed myself off, before continuing back on my trek to the Village.

After a little while i finally made it to the village. At this point it was Midnight, though i could barely tell because of the Rain Clouds covering the sky. I loved the rain. I didn't realize i stopped walking to take in the calming feeling of water splattering on my body until i heard a Villager say: "Hey Shade! Watcha doing standing there in the Rain? Come on in!"

I snapped out of my little calmed trance and walked over to the Villager, who was sitting on a chair on the porch of the Town's Tavern. I walked in to the Tavern and was greeted warmly by the Villagers that were inside.

I then asked the Barkeep: "Hey, Can i get Two Barrels of Wine please?"

The Barkeep looked at me with a "Are you sure you can carry that much?" face for a couple of seconds, before sighing and asking two people to get me the barrels.  
I thanked him and paid him the Emeralds, taking the Wine Barrels and was about to leave, before i realized how tired i was. I then decided to sit down and have something to eat here at the Tavern to regain some energy.

I carried both of the Barrels over to a nearby table, Wowing some of the Villagers inside, and asked for some Steak.

I happily munched down on the Food when it arrived.

I then heard something that caught my attention.

a Villager says to another Villager: "Hey, do you think we can trust that Vixerus character over by the Village Elder's house?"

The other Villager replies: "I don't think so. That guy gives off a creepy vibe whenever you are around him. I overheard a conversation with him and the Elder.  
He was saying something about finding the Child of Darkness. I don't know what he is talking about but something seems off..."

They continued mumbling about the topic but i heard enough. This guy wanted to find me so that could mean he wants to hunt me down.  
I payed for the meal left the Tavern. I was walking back in the general direction when suddenly, an Energy blast of sorts was thrown at me.

I dodged the Energy blast and looked over to who shot it. It was a Man, who appeared to be in his late 30's, he had Long, Grey hair and a fine goatee. The most interesting thing about him was his eyes. One was Blue while the other was a bright, starlike Yellow. He was wearing a Black Cloak that had some special belt on that held his Potions and Throwing knives. He prepared to shoot another Blast as i Materialized Darkfury and Shrieksong. He shot the Blast, but i easily deflected it with Shrieksong. I charged at him, Getting ready to slice his arm off, When he suddenly teleported with a flash of brilliant light. I was confused for a second when i was suddenly stabbed through the Back with a Knife. He was behind me! Thinking fast, i kicked backwards, and was met with a satisfying moan of agony. Lets just say that he may never make children ever again. I pulled out the knife quickly from my back and turned to face his body, which was writhing in pain on the ground.  
He then quickly grabbed one of his potions and drank it, he then stopped writhing and jumped back up, as if i never kicked him in the grundle.  
He then materialized a sword seemingly made out of Pure Light. and lunged at me. I sidestepped his attack and was about to decapitate him when suddenly i was thrown back into a house, landing with a loud thud as air was driven out of my chest. He was going for another lunge but i recovered and used my Darkfury to push his away, whilst also using Shrieksong to stab him through the Abs. He grunted in pain and jumped back. I took this opportunity to Downwards slash him when he suddenly teleported again. When i landed i knew exactly where he was. I did a roundhouse kick and knocked him to the ground. He was bleeding from his head, and was writhing on the ground from probably the stab i gave him in the Abdomen.

I grabbed one of his potions from his belt and forced him to drink it. He stopped writhing and calmed down, afterwards he looked at me perplexed.

He then asked: "Why?"

I, asked confused: "What?"

He asked again: "Why did you heal me when you knew that i was intending to kill you?"

I reply: "I... Don't know why."

He chuckled at my reply, saying that i was too naive. I picked him up and threw on my shoulders and asked: "By the way, are you that Vixerus guy i heard people talking about?"

He then replied: "That is correct. I am the Mage of Dark's Bane and i have a hatred for necromancers. I apologize for attempting to kill you, i didn't know you were kind. All i heard is that you are the Child of the Dark Lord Sargath."

I stopped, put him down and gave him a dark stare that pierced his soul and said: "Don't ever, mention that Fucker's name. EVER."

He was scared to see a sudden change of Happy go Lucky to Cold and Terrifying so out of Fear, he nodded.  
I picked him back up and took him to the nearby Village's Doctor.

* * *

Zoey's POV:

I was taking a walk around the nearby forest around our House. I was wondering about why we are being attacked by so many monsters. It feels so... Strange.  
Some of the monsters that attack us aren't supposed to exist yet they do. Whilst thinking this over it started to rain. I felt more at peace after a few droplets of water yet, after i stopped thinking i suddenly felt like was being watched by an unknown presence. I looked around and heard the grass scrunch as Ray came up to me from behind.

I reply spooked: "Oh! Its you Ray. Whew! I thought it was some crazy creature that was hungry for flesh!"

Ray was not even looking at me, he was staring down at the grass, looking sad.

I asked feeling worried: "Whats wrong Ray?"

He replies weakly: "Oh its nothing."

I turned to face him and said: "There is definitely something wrong. Now tell me what it is."

He raises his voice and says: "Its not any of your business. Now stop asking me!"

He then turns to a random direction and runs off.  
At this point i'm confused. Why is he so upset? He is slowly becoming more and more Antisocial, which puts us on a greater disadvantage of finding out the problem. So i decided to follow him deeper into the forest. When i found him, he had tears pouring down his face whilst he was walking. I was curious but cautious so i silently sneaked through the bushes, always keeping an eye on him. He suddenly stopped. I almost tripped and gave my position away but with all the power i could muster i stopped without falling. I looked over to where he was. I started to tear up when i saw a Gravestone with the words "Here Lies Emerald-"  
I couldn't read the rest because Ray's head was blocking it as he was crouching down in front of it, probably mourning.

I decided to stop following and silently sneaked away all the way back home.

Whilst i was walking home, i heard some metal clanking somewhere over the hill.

i decided to check it out. When i got closer i could hear there was a female voice that was barely audible due to the loud clanking.

The Woman said: "C'mon! Why did you have to malfunction right now? We were almost at the Village!"

I walked up the hill and saw a Woman with Long Blonde Hair and Light Blue Eyes. She was wearing some sort of eye protection goggles and had the typical engineer garments. She was using a huge wrench to fix a Large, Golem-like Robot with Red eyes.

I cheerfully approached her and said: "Hi there!"

She jumped back in surprise at my sudden entrance, falling on the ground. but after looking at me and realizing i wasn't some psychotic murderer (Or atleast thats what i think she realized i wasn't.) she calmed down and said with a sigh of relief: "Hi, i'm Sophie. its nice to meet you."

I reply with a smile: "Its nice to meet you too."

* * *

 **SUSPENSE! MUAHAHAHA! Anyways i probably wont be active like i said above unless i find time to write this, or i can wait until the Winter Holidays to go back to my Starting Schedule (Attempting to release one Chapter Daily.). Anyways i decided to keep tabs on the OCs that people have suggested so that i may add them to the story. I love all of your suggestions but i can only keep track of so many POV's. There obviously will be a lot of deaths to make room for more characters, but the main characters who are Shade, Anna, Sam, Joseph, Wolf and Manga will live for the whole series. That doesn't necessarily mean that all of the other characters will die but the main characters are guaranteed to live.  
I feel horrible for not uploading a Chapter for a long time but i had no choice! Either fail school or loose writing time. Yeah my Edumacation is a little more important (a little...).**

 **Anyways i got no more to say so i will be seeing you all in the next Chapter of Dark Crown.**

 **Bai Bai :3**


	12. Dark Crown: Randomness (11)

**...**

 **...**

 **What's this? Voidex actually published a new chapter? Yes! I thought i might have uploaded sooner but i never expected to cruise around the whole damn world! Anyways, im back for now and ready for action! (Might be shipped off to Alaska soon ;_;). (Also may have learned Html, CSS, Javascript, Flash, and Python.)**

 **Anyways, Back to the story!**

* * *

Sophie's POV:

I sat there with a red-headed girl whose name was Zoey. She was introducing herself and some of her companions while i was busy repairing C0B4LT, my personal Mechanical Bodyguard. After some mindless chatter and laughs, We hear an explosion in the distance. Zoey jumped, her hair spiking up, Although i wasnt any better. We decided to check it out after i rebooted C0B4LT. The Automaton slowly stood up, towering over me and Zoey. After a little bit of walking, we finally reached the area where the explosion happened. Turns out, its some sort of Space Rock. It simmers with heat as we approach it. After a bit of close inspection, we find a little crack in the rock. Inside the rock, there was some creature wriggling around. Not wanting to burn my fingers, i grab a nearby stick and poke through the crack, to my surprise the little creature pushed the stick out and, after a little bit, wriggled out.

It was a small, Spider-like creature with the only differences from spiders being that it is a lot larger and that it is a Light Shade of Purple.

Zoey backed away very quickly, making a few whimpers as she moved. Apparently she doesnt like spiders. Personally i like spiders, i have a couple of them back at home.  
That aside, the creature seemed scared too, it scurried around frantically trying to hide, but we were in an open plain, so there was nowhere to hide. At last, it cowered on the grass, realizing that it may die. I noticed its fear, so i gently picked it up and placed it on my shoulder. Very quickly it calmed down realizing that i hadn't harmed it. Zoey on the other hand, always kept 10 paces away from me. I chuckled as i asked:

I ask: Hey Zoey, where was the village again?

Zoey collects herself for a moment, then answers: Oh, um, I think it was that way!

And with that, we set off.

* * *

Shade's POV:

I was walking back home with Vixerus on my shoulders, chatting and laughing, until i felt a chill creep up my spine. I then stopped

Vixerus was surprised at my sudden stop and asked: Why are we stopping?

I shake the feeling off and reply: Oh, um i just needed to catch my breath for a moment, lets keep going!

After a while, Vixerus was able to walk so i set him down and we continued.

i then felt a feeling of dread.

I shrugged it off again and then, after a bit of walking i sensed that something was coming.

I stop. Vixerus looks at me perplexed and asks: Ok, whats wrong?

I turn to him and say: Something is coming, get ready.

I materialize my two trusty blades, Darkfury and Shrieksong, whilst Vixerus prepares his magic.

Suddenly, thumping could be heard,

The ground was shaking,

I could hear my heartbeat as i gripped my blades,

A bloodcurdling roar can be heard from the distance,

Suddenly, a giant, hideous Amalgamation appears

Its face has 3, Bloodshot, Bulging eyes and a giant Maw that could Consume anything, It has Giant Dragon-like Wings and an Ogre Body,

It has 6 arms, each holding a different weapon, One was holding a Scimitar, a Pike, a Dagger and an Array of other weapons.

It charged at us, flecking slobber all over the place. Vixirus, with his magic, raised a Stone Blade from the ground under the Amalgamation, Flinging it into the air.  
I regained some composure as i charged, both blades ready to Strike at it in a Criss-Cross pattern. Eventually, i Jumped high into the air, and as i was about to strike, it suddenly recovered, It turned its head towards me, all three Eyes staring through my soul. I hesitated, For the first time in my life something stuck fear into me.  
It swung a giant club at me, smashing me to the ground. With the wind knocked out of me, i was going to be slaughtered if it weren't for Vixerus, who blasted the creature with a Fireball midair, Sending it flying, and eventually it smashed into a wall of Stone. I regained composure, and with a fit of fury, charged at the Winded Beast, ready to strike! As i struck at its heart with my Darkfury, It blocks the attack. I leap back, ready to parry any attack from this Thing. It leaps, Swinging all 6 weapons right at me, Predictable as he was, i was easily able to avoid the attack, allowing me to get behind it and, with all of my might, Pierce through its spine with both of my blades. It releases a Ferocious roar, Attempting to throw me off as i clung to him with my blades. Suddenly, A bolt of thunder appears, and the Amalgamation is struck down by Vixerus' magic. Or so we thought. After i pulled out both of my blades, it leaped into the air, flapping its mighty dragon wings, and released all of its weapons. We were confused but we kept our guard up. Suddenly, Magical orbs appeared in each of his hands. Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Wind and Darkness.  
I jumped at it, Attempting to chop off one of its hands, But suddenly i was scorched as is blasted me with a Fireball. Vixerus used a Water spell to extinguish me, and also blasted the Beast with Light Magic, It recoiled with a grunt of pain, and it ensnared Vixerus using his Earth magic, binding him with stone. Thanks to Vixerus i found his weakness. Light magic harms him, so cleverly i snatched a light tome from Vixerus, wincing at the burning sensation in my hands, and i cast a Light beam spell at the creature, It dodged but was distracted, so i blasted several light beams at once. Eventually, i blasted off his Earth arm, freeing Vixerus from the Stone Snare as it crumbles. Vixerus took over, Blasting it with light orbs until all of its arms were gone, although he did get blasted by different elements. Eventually i managed to chop off a wing, and the Beast entered Freefall. When it landed, it started to breathe heavily, gasping for air as we started to calm down. Suddenly, we heard a voice:

?: Interesting...

Vixerus: Who's there! Show yourself!

Suddenly an Ethereal being appears, with wings like an angel and a holy glow.

?: I am Kynar, Lord of light, and i see that you have defeated the Dark Champion. Good Work.

I ask: Thank you, but why are you talking to us?

Kynar: I am here to deliver a message, i was going to appear right before the Dark Champion attacked you but i decided to wait until you defeated it.  
Here is the message: "In the land of Fear, where many have been yet many have not, seek the Three, and the Dark Spirit shall become vulnerable."

Vixerus asks: What does it mean?

Kynar dissapears without explaining.

Me and Vixerus were perplexed, but eventually decided to head back, and would think about it later.

Later...

We eventually arrived at the house, with Manga there being the first to greet us.

Manga says cheerily: Welcome home! And who is this?

I reply: This is Vixerus. He is a new member to the family.

Manga gives a smile to Vixerus and says: Welcome to the family!

She then heads back inside, into the kitchen, preparing us all some tea. I prompt Vixerus to go inside but he wouldnt move.

I was going to ask whats wrong but then i noticed. And i think he may have a crush on Manga.

I chuckled as i pushed a blushing Vixerus inside and sat him on the couch.

* * *

Sam's POV:

I walked into the kitchen, and was going to grab a snack, when i noticed Manga was there, making tea.

I said: Hey.

She replied: Oh, hi Sam! i was making some tea for a new Guest.

i nodded and continued my "Journey" to the fridge. As i was about to open the fridge i stopped. i sighed and turned to Manga, who wasnt paying any attention to me and was humming away whilst preparing the tea. I wanted to express my emotions to her, but i was a little too shy. I opened the fridge to find there was nothing there.

I asked Manga: Hey, um what happened to the food?

She replied: Oh, everyone home is eating at the dining table, so we cleared out the fridge, remind me to go hunting.

Now's my chance... Urgh its so hard to confess!

I sigh, and gently say: Manga.

She continues to do the dishes while the water boils, and replies: Yes?

I breathe in and say: I... Love you.

I finally said it.

Manga suddenly stops cleaning a plate, puts it down and turns to me, her cheeks hot. After a little pause she asks: R-Really?

I make a smile and say: Y-yes i do...

She faces the wall, And from what i am guessing is twiddling her thumbs. She then said: O-ok then...

She continues washing the dishes.

Feeling like i made everything awkward, I left the kitchen.

Not knowing that secretly, while Manga was washing the dishes, she was smiling.

* * *

Adria's POV:

I was cleaning up the bar whilst Joseph and Wolf were doing some Drunk Bar Fights. They also are wearing some Scottish clothing apparently, Wait how did they put them on? After a while they were throwing scottish Insults at each other:

Sam: Awa' n bile your head ya bassa! (Get lost ya bastard!)

Joseph: Look at ye Face like a skelped erse!

Sam: Ye Numpty Jessie!

They start throwing punches and vomiting over eachother. Brotherly Love i guess?

Well somebody's gotta clean it up.

Oh and Wolf is sitting in the corner, Fixing up his hammer.

* * *

Arch's POV:

I'm sitting on the roof of the house, Shooting the occasional Zombie or Creeper,

Lying down and looking up into the Moon and Stars.

Thinking back into the old days, Where my family was alive.

(Woosh, Flashback)

I am outside, sitting on a bench watching the other kids play tag.

My family tried to get me to play with them, but i dont feel comfortable in large groups.

After a while i suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see my brother, smiling down at me. I return the smile and he prompts me to follow him home.

(Woosh, A little time later)

I wake up, its 6:35 in the morning, i get up from bed, only to find a note on the nearby table.

"Hey there little Sis! Sorry i couldn't stick around, The army called me in for an attack, so i had to leave early. See you soon! Yours truly, Adam."

(Woosh, A little more time later)

I am sitting on our family sofa, when suddenly theres a knock on the door.

i ask: Who is it?

a man Replies: The Mailman!

I open the door and the Mailman gives me a couple of notes and leaves.

I check through them: Bills, Bills, Bills, Ads, and a message from the military.

Curious, i read the letter:

"Miss Arch, We are very sad to inform you that your brother, Adam, has been Killed in Action. We believe it was a Hybrid. The weapon used to murder him was a Dagger with some Hybrid Fur."

After i read the letter, i burst out into tears, Crying for my brother

(Woosh, back to present)

I find myself weeping whilst remembering my old life. I like Shade and the others but, i feel like i dont belong...

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaand Cut! There you go folks! a new chapter of Dark Crown! Stay tuned for the next one!**

 **Ok enough Cheesy lines. Anyways, now we have a hint to "a Dark Spirit's Vulnerability", Some backstory on Arch, Some love progression on Sam and Manga, Zoey and Sophie + C0B4LT are going to the Village, Sam and Joseph are Racists Confirmed (xD), Maybe Love Triangle (Sam,Vix X Manga).**

 **Boy we covered ground. Well anyways, Bai Bai :3**


End file.
